Sobrevivientes
by Azkadellio
Summary: Rewrite of an older Jori zombie apocalypse fic. After a strange virus is released, the world seems to end, with survivors learning to work together to stay alive. When a lone survivor is forced to work with a group, how will things change for everyone? M for language, death, and smut in later chapters. Eventual Jori.
1. Chapter 1

**Meant to post this yesterday, but it seemed too familiar to the original, so I went and changed it. Thanks to Invader Johnny for the name of the fic. If you don't know what it means, you'll find out in a later chapter.**

 **Some quick info about this: It takes place in Butler, PA instead of LA, each member, the women at least, train the others in some way, everyone but Jade and Trina, not counting adults from the series, are 21, with Trina being 22 and Jade 20, and we will see some** _ **'iCarly'**_ **,** _ **'Drake & Josh'**_ **, and maybe** _ **'Zoey 101'**_ **and** _ **'Sam & Cat'**_ **characters throughout, but none are members of the survival group with Tori and the others, except maybe one or two. Some similarities: Jade is a lone survivor until some time after meeting Tori and the others, she gets her stuff stolen by another group of survivors, it'll eventually be Jori, and there's character death. One big difference though, some characters who weren't friendly in the original will be in here.**

 **Oh, another difference is that Cat isn't childlike and speak with a higher pitched voice. She's serious, deadly (you'll see shortly, with her weapon of choice), and speaks with the same voice Ariana uses in real life. Just wanted to get that out there.**

 **Enjoy. Thank you for reading this, and I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters.**

 **Tori POV**

"Cat. Come in." I say into the earpiece/microphone set my father got all of us when this started, before he left to find other survivors and we haven't heard from him since.

"What's up?" Cat responds, the sound of a silenced gunshot being heard from her end. "Ha. Thirteen already, and it's not even noon." She says with a clear smile on her face as I hear her eject the round.

"Head back in. We need to plan out the next supply run." I tell her, rolling my eyes at her excitedness to shoot zombies in the head.

"Kay kay. Give me ten minutes." Cat answers, shooting another zombie.

"Now. Or you lose rifle privileges." I say, smirking to myself.

"Fuck you, bitch. You're not brave enough to take away my rifles." She scoffs, light laughter escaping.

"No. Not really. But Trina is. And you know she's the boss around here." I tell her, my smirk not disappearing when she gasps a bit.

"Dammit. Fine. On my way." She says, clearly not happy.

Three minutes later, the six of us (Cat, my sister Trina, our friends Andre, Beck, and Robbie, and myself) are sitting in what used to be a downstairs cafeteria at the local high school we made our camp after clearing it of zombies. "First and foremost, how many rounds did you use, Cat?" Trina, my sister who looks a bit like me with her hair, a darker shade of brunette than mine, curly with blonde highlights (no clue where she keeps getting the dye, to be honest), asks after we all sit down around her at the round table in the front of the cafeteria.

"Only four." Cat says, avoiding Trina. "Maybe six." She says when Trina simply stares at her. "Fifteen." She mumbles when Trina just narrows her eyes.

"You were told to take only ten rounds. Why'd you take more?" Beck asks, the tallest of the six of us with his dark brown hair down to his shoulders, a disbelieving look on his face.

"Robbie let me." Cat says, throwing the blame to the one in charge of inventory.

"I did not!" Robbie says in self-defense. "I only okayed it because you said you were searching the surrounding area, not going to the roof." He says, shaking his head at his on again-off again girlfriend/friend with benefits.

"Enough, the two of you." Trina interrupts, a small smile on her face. "Two things. One, you're staying here for the run since you used more ammo than allowed. And two, no using that for angry sex tonight." She tells Cat then Robbie, knowing how they are. "Now, onto the supply run." She says, a knowing smirk on her face at the frown on Cat's face at not being allowed to go on the run with us morphing to excitement at the prospect of angry sex with Robbie later. "Robbie, how are we on ammo?" She asks him, getting to business.

"Good, for the most part. We still have a couple hundred rifle rounds, since Cat only uses the sniper rifle rounds, which are different from the other rifle rounds we have. A hundred, give or take ten or fifteen, shotgun rounds, not counting the ones you have with you at all times." Robbie fills in, the last bit with a glance at Trina. "Handgun is a bit higher, at close to one fifty." He says, finishing the ammo supply.

"Good. We'll look for more, to be safe. Andre, how are we on food you haven't eaten yet?" Trina says, nodding before looking to my childhood best friend Andre, a dark skinned guy who once wanted to be a musician but his family never had the money to send him to LA where he could've gone to a school to help his musical ability grow, his hair in dreads and pulled back into a ponytail.

"I don't eat that much." Andre says in a lame defense, all of us knowing he eats more than usual but we don't know what happens to it since he never seems to gain weight. "And we're good. Food cupboards are full, except for the dried fruits, and water's good. It's worth getting more, but we're not in danger of running out any time soon." He shrugs, looking around the table.

"Good." Trina says before looking to Beck. "How are the weapons? No issues or anything?" She asks, knowing how important it is for your gun not to be broken or anything when fighting for your life, glad that Beck used to work at a shooting range and was/is the go to guy for weapon maintenance. Even blades.

"No issues. Except for Tori's sword, that is." Beck says, winking at me.

"What's wrong with Tali?" I ask, glaring at him.

"I don't know. Maybe the blunt blade all the time?" Beck asks, giving me a 'what do you expect' look.

"Hey, it's not my fault the infected aren't easy to cut through." I say in defense, shaking my head at him.

"Then learn to sharpen your own blade without screwing it up." Beck tells me, a smirk on his face.

"Well if someone would teach me, I'd be fine." I tell him, giving him a 'so there' look, like the mature adult I am.

"Fight nice, children." Trina cuts in, an amused smirk on her face.

"Give me Tali and we've got a deal." I cut in, pun sort of intended, and stare at Beck.

"Hush, little sister." Trina says, giving me a clear 'no more' look. "Beck, you stay here with Cat and Robbie. Andre, you and Tori will go with me to look for more supplies. Grab a gun and close combat weapon only, no secondary gun or anything else. Understood?" She tells us, dismissing Cat, Beck, and Robbie to go to their 'stations' (empty class rooms acting as ammo storage and look out areas) as she leads Andre and I out.

"Got it." We tell her, going our separate ways to get our weapons.

In less than five minutes, the three of us leave the school, Andre making sure the doors won't open unless you know how the lock was done, and head down the street for areas of possible supplies. "So, anything actually wrong with that blade of yours?" Andre asks as Trina leads us to a residential area that cleared out when the infection broke out.

"No. Beck was just being an ass." I answer, pulling my wakazashi Tali out of her sheath and checking her out, proud of the blade I hand-forged years ago.

"Good. Now put it away." Trina says over her shoulder, nodding towards a large house with movement in the window.

 **Jade POV**

"Fucking undead." I say, shooting small group of zombies with my assault rifle, dropping them easily. "Can't get a fucking hours of sleep anymore." I groan, picking up my back and shouldering it, climbing on my motorcycle and starting it, alerting some nearby undead with the noise.

After almost a year, you'd think surviving the zombie apocalypse would be easier, but when you're surviving alone, not so easy. Worse when your only mode of transportation is a loud motorcycle you got for your birthday from your ex a few months before the apocalypse started, and you don't know shit about them other than changing the gas and riding it, so you don't know if it's possible to make them quieter.

"I think I heard something." I hear someone say after I shut down my bike and park it in a hidden alcove in the forest around where I made my base. "Thought I heard a motorcycle or some shit." I hear the guy say. Looking at an open window, I don't see anyone walking by to check, so I look around, hiding in the bushes myself in case he sees me. Sure enough, in the building I made my safe house, a few guys I can't see clearly enough to recognize or anything walk out the back door and look around, nothing of mine in their hands, just their guns.

"Let's head out, just in case there's more than one. We don't have a lot of ammo left, and there wasn't shit to grab that we could use in case a horde showed up or something." The second guy, his voice deeper, says as he leads the other two out.

"Too bad. Looks like a big titted chick lives here." The third guy, the pervert from what I can tell, says with one of my bras in hand. "Damn. 32 DDs. Nice." He comments, neither of them hearing my growl at him handling my bra. Worse is it's the one I took off just the day before and is from a Victoria's Secret set I liked.

"Fucking dumbass. Stop stealing shit." The guy who lead them out, the leader it seems, says as he takes my bra out of Pervert's hand and tosses it through a broken window. "Anyone finds anything missing, they'll get suspicious."

"Told you to leave him at the base." The first guy says, shaking his head at Pervert. "If you took the panties too, I'm shooting you right here." He warns, clearly not a fan of the guy with the bigger gun.

"I didn't, I swear." Pervert says, raising his hands in mock defense.

"Lying sack of shit." I mumble when I see him take the thong that go with the bra out of his front pocket and toss them behind him when no one's looking. "I'd burn them, but they're my favorite pair. So I'll wash them." I say, getting up and heading in after they're far enough away not to see or hear me. "A few thousand times, at least. And he's lucky they weren't down the front of his pants, or I'd kill him, with his buddies right there." I say, picking up the thong and taking it in with me, grabbing the bra as I pass it.

An hour later, after making sure all the doors are closed and locked up, the broken windows are boarded up, and I've changed into less dirty clothes (essentially a newer bra and panty set and a long black dress that shows a bit of cleavage and my calves) and start washing the bra and panty set Pervert tried to steal, going around and making sure my make shift security measures were set up, AKA boards with rusty nails sticking up out of them and other small objects like greased marbles so they can't keep their balance.

Once I feel the set is clean, enough at least, I head to my room, the basement with a different kind of security system (trip wire connected to a sawed off shotgun aimed at roughly chest height and spiked boards aimed a bit higher) set up and lock the door behind me, the set with me to set aside and wash again in the morning. "Glad I lock this area up well, at least." I say to myself, looking at the few guns I have on my desk, the two swords by my bed, and the three chests with shotgun, rifle, and handgun ammo in them, set up around my room.

Without a word, I strip the dress and bra off, kick off the house shoes I put on when I changed, and laid down in bed, hoping to get a few hours of sleep before someone tried to break in and set off my 'security' system.

 **Not as long as I'd like, and not a lot of action, if any at all. Next chapter will have some more action, as in we'll see the group who broke into Jade's place again, we'll find out who was in the house Trina spotted, and we'll see some zombies.**

 **Will Jade meet the others as well? That's still undecided.**

 **Again, thank you for reading this, and I hope you liked it. I hope this doesn't turn out too much like the original, since this is essentially a complete rewrite to it.**

 **Any guesses on who the three were in Jade's place, or who/what Trina saw in the window?**

 **Blessed Be.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews.**

 **This chapter takes place where the last left off, as far as Trina, Tori, and Andre are concerned, and we'll meet someone who has some importance down the line. Jade's part will continue the day after the last chapter ended.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters.**

 **Trina POV**

"Let me get this straight." I say as Tori and I hide behind a wall, a small horde of zombie walking by, my voice barely above a whisper. "Someone locked zombies in a house and somehow got them to walk back and forth to look like the living were still there?" I ask Andre, looking over the corner of the wall to see the horde making some distance from us, just not enough yet.

"Apparently." Andre answers, checking his handgun for ammo. "From what I saw when I opened the back door, there was some kind of pully system in place, but nothing attached to them." He says when I turn my attention to him.

"What should we do?" Tori asks, her sword Tali in hand while her handguns, which I could of sworn I only said one, not two, strapped to her waist.

"Let them pass. It might be a small horde, but there's no telling how many others are close." I answer, my own handgun at the ready. "Andre, the back door still open?" I ask him, peeking around the corner, releasing a sigh of relief when the horde seems to be half a block away now, and no stragglers.

"Should be. That's the door they all came out of." Andre answers, signaling the coast is clear from what he can tell too. "What are you thinking?" He asks, following me when I head for the house, Tori beside me.

"Check the house for supplies, then head back to base to be safe." I answer him as I lead them to the house two houses down from where we hid from the horde. "Keep your eyes open for anything unusual, got it? Whoever set up that zombie trap in the house seems to know what they're doing, so there's no telling what else was done." I warn when we get to the house, the back door indeed still open.

"I hope they have a bathroom." Tori mumbles when we head in and start looking around.

"You should've gone before we left, Chica." Andre says, laughing at her when she heads upstairs to look for a bathroom.

"Don't flush. I doubt there's running water." I tell her, sighing and rolling my eyes. "Check the basement. I'll clear here then head up to check with Tori. After she wipes." I tell Andre, keeping the last part to myself.

Within a half hour, we've discovered that this house was already cleaned out, save for what he used to keep the zombies in the house. "What'd you find in the basement?" Tori asks Andre after we meet up in the living room, our packs almost empty.

"Some canned fruit still in date. A few water bottles, mostly empty. And a Hustler magazine from 2012." Andre answers, showing us the canned fruit and water bottles, the magazine not seen.

"Don't let Cat catch you 'reading the articles'." Tori taunts, using finger quotes. "I did a bit better than Andre, I guess. Some canned fruit and vegetables, a couple gallons of water, unopened, and something that'll make the guys happy. A box of porn mags. Hustler, Playboy, there's a bit. I left that in the closet though." She says, a small smirk when Andre's eyes light up at the mention of the porn box.

"Get the water, and leave the porn for Andre. I didn't find anything, just some clothes and a box of rifle ammo that Cat'll love. Nothing else though." I tell them, laughing when Andre gets up to 'use the bathroom', his now empty pack in hand.

"I didn't have the heart to tell him the truth." Tori says once he's out of sight. "The box is clear, but padlocked. We'll need bold cutters to open it." She says, laughing.

"Like that'll stop him. He'll shoot the damn lock off to see naked women again." I say, rolling my eyes at her antics. "Put your dick away, Andre. We're heading back." I yell up the stairs, laughing a bit when Andre comes down a second later, the box in hand.

"You know, it would've been nice to know it's chained up." Andre mumbles as he passes Tori.

"Did I forget to mention that?" She asks, playing innocent, at the indeed chained and padlocked box in Andre's hands.

"When we get back to the base, you two are getting separated. Tori because she's enjoying taunting you too much, and you because you look like you'll be busy for a few hours." I tell them as we leave the house, closing the door behind us. "And leave Tori some of those Playboys. She needs some relief as well, and we all know she loves women as much as you do." I tell Andre, making sure Tori doesn't hear me.

"Sure. There're some busty women on the covers, and I know how much she likes big boobs." Andre says, shrugging.

"Like I need the reminder." I grumble, knowing my sister's fascination with busts C cup or larger all too well.

 **Jade POV**

For the first morning in months, I woke up naturally, not because of my alarm system going off from someone trying to break in or a zombie pounding on the door. Instead of showering, since water isn't a common thing like it used to be, a put on a fresh, somewhat, change of clothes and spray some old perfume I still have that I use a couple times a week to try to make it last.

"Fuck. Where's my gun?" I ask, looking around my room, not remembering where I put it last night. "How the hell did you wind up on the floor?" I ask aloud, still half asleep as I grab my gun and some ammo before making my way to my door and undoing my security, setting it back up as best I could without setting it off after leaving my room.

Within twenty minutes, I'm walking around town, looking for any possible supplies. "Shut up. I thought I heard something." I hear from around a corner, glad I left my bike at home.

"Probably just a walker. I'll take care of it." A second voice says, this one feminine over the male from before.

"Make it fast. I don't want anyone or _anything_ stopping us or something." The guy says. A short moment later, after I hid in the bushes, I see the girl come around the corner of a partially destroyed house.

"Shit. Nothing here." The woman, a long haired brunette with a shotgun in hand and tanned skin, says as she looks around. "Nothing here, Beck. Might've been the wind or something. I don't see anything around." She says, heading back over, gun at the ready in case of anything. "Grab the supplies and let's head back. Leave the ammo. We don't have any extra room for it." I hear her say, her voice fading around the corner.

"Sure. I doubt anyone would be able to get here if we block the doors or something." The guy, Beck, answers back. "Hey, I saw a house a few blocks away that looks pretty well barricaded. Think it's a camp?" He asks a moment later, the two of them walking by with heavy looking bags over their shoulders.

"We'll scout it, check for anything suspicious. If all looks clear, we'll check inside. Who knows, maybe it's someone friendly for once." The woman comments, their voices fading.

"Let's see what you left behind." I whisper after they get far enough away, hoping they weren't talking about my place, walking around the house to look for entrances. "Damn. Nice attempt to block the entrance." I say, nodding as I walk around, seeing a window. "Fuck it." I say, using the butt of my rifle to knock the glass out and climb in the low window, watching my step.

Inside, I note there's not much left anymore, not counting dust and crappy furniture that looks like it's only use in this day and age is firewood or a barricade to the doors and windows. Heading to the front of the house, where the two from before left, I look around for the ammo I heard them mentioning. "Jackpot." I say, seeing ammo for various guns, some ammo that seems to be a match for my rifle. "Mine now." I say, grabbing the box of ammo and heading back for the window, quick to head back to my house to drop off the ammo.

"That Beck looks like a tool." I think as I leave my place again and start looking around, looking for some food and water to have it in case I start running low anytime soon.

 **Short, especially Jade's part. But I wanted to end it with Jade's first comment about Beck.**

 **Next chapter, I can't promise will be longer, will have Jade meeting the team. Will it end well? Will there be problems? Will someone get shot? You'll find out next chapter.**

 **Since I kinda lost interest in _'New School, New Life'_ , I'm putting it up for adoption, if anyone's interested. I don't see myself working on it again anytime soon, and I don't want to leave in my 'Sidelined' folder, so if anyone is interested in continuing it for me, let me know.**

 **Thank you for reading, hope you liked it and review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the follows, faves, and reviews. This chapter is a little different than the others by having Jade's history before the outbreak. I'm not jumping too far back before the outbreak first hit, since there'd be a lot of filler, but we'll see how Jade first survived and how she became a lone survivor.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters. Just the OC we see for a bit in the beginning.**

 **No POV**

 **One Day Before First Sign**

Things at the West's, one of the richest families in Butler thanks to the patriarch starting a newspaper factory years ago that his great grandson now runs and maintains, large house are as usual as ever.

Monica West, the current Mr. West's second wife, sits in the master bathroom getting her make-up done by the local beauty school's teacher, the 35 year old wife going to a business dinner with her husband of seven years.

Christopher West, the current man in charge of the town's newspaper company and recently new owner of the bank on Main Street, stands in the master bedroom, waiting for his wife to finish getting ready, not wanting to be late to the dinner being thrown in his honor for purchasing the bank.

Jadelyn West, the only daughter to Christopher and his first wife Samantha, who passed away when the girl was barely five years old, sits on her bed, her short haired brunette lover between her thighs, casually teasing and licking the long haired brunette laying before her. "Fuck." Jade moans, biting her hand to stop her moans of pleasure from getting too loud, panting as her lover sits up and licks their lips free of Jade's essence. "No more, or my dad'll come in and kill you." She warns, getting off her bed, with wobbly legs, and puts on a pair of jeans, closing her eyes and calming her breathing down.

"So, what time are your parents leaving?" Bobby, her lover, asks as they use a towel from Jade's en suite bathroom to wipe their mouth and get presentable.

"About an hour, at the rate 'mommy-dearest' is getting ready." Jade answers, rolling her eyes. "What do you want to do until my dad kicks you out?" She asks, giving Bobby a look saying 'no sex'.

"How about we play 'Call of Duty'? We haven't killed any Nazi zombies lately." Bobby answers, picking up Jade's copy of 'Call of Duty: Black Ops' from her bookshelf full of various games on her Xbox 360 and Xbox One.

"Sure. Why not?" Jade says, grabbing her TV remote and turning her 40 inch flat screen on, Bobby grabbing two wireless controllers and handing one to Jade as she switches to the mode to play games.

Forty-five minutes later, Christopher West knocks on his daughter's door, telling her him and her step-mother are leaving, and that Bobby should make their way home now. "Nice while it lasted." Bobby comments as Jade shuts the 360 and TV down.

"You're lucky he didn't pound on the door to see what we were up to." Jade says, putting the controllers back on her bookshelf with her games.

"Too bad your step-mom's kinda a bitch. I bet she'd be a great lay." Bobby jokes, laughing when Jade slaps their shoulder. "Relax. I'm just fucking with you." They say as Jade opens the door, Mr. West nowhere in sight. "Think I can come over after they leave and break in your shower stall?" They ask, leaning over to kiss Jade's lips.

"No, not tonight. You forget about the security system on the front door, with motion activated cameras that feed directly to my dad's phone, and only he knows how to shut off." Jade says, pushing them back. "Besides, I'm gonna shower, grab something to eat, then work on 'BioShock Infinite' some more. After that, I'm heading to bed." She says, heading down the hall to see her father and step-mother out, Bobby following suit.

"Fine. Forgot about that." Bobby says, shaking their head. "What about tomorrow? Jon's wanting to to a four-way free-for-all in 'Black Ops II', if you're game." They ask, heading to the front door behind Jade.

"What time? And who's the fourth?" Jade asks, stopping at the front door.

"11 or noon, and I think he said Carlos would be over, so most likely him." Bobby answers, pecking Jade's lips.

"I'll try. Tell them if I'm not there by 10:30, start without me, since I'm probably not able to make it." Jade says, opening the door and following Bobby out.

"Will do. Hope you can make it. We can team up and kick 12-20's ass again." Bobby jokes, heading to their bike, a hand-me-down when their father bought a new Harley the year before.

"Yeah, as long as Jon doesn't snipe. You always die when he picks his snipe class." Jade jokes, heading back in with a laugh. "What?" She asks when she notices the glare her step-mother's sending her.

"You're too much of a tomboy, always playing games and wearing black and boots." Monica says, trying to give Jade a disapproving glare.

"Let her go, Monica." Christopher says, stopping his wife and daughter from fighting again. "She stays out of trouble, her gaming habit is cheap since she doesn't get the games brand new or anything, and if she did, it wouldn't matter since she works herself to pay for everything. She pays rent and covers what food she eats, and doesn't leave messes." He says, handing his wife her purse. "Though I do wish she would stop wearing her choice of clothing and wear something more suitable to the West name, but it's her choice. Let's go." He says, giving Jade a nod farewell, leaving when Jade sends a return nod.

"And at least I don't spend thousands of dollars on clothes I don't wear." Jade says on her way to her room, just loud enough for her father and step-mother to hear.

Forty minutes later, freshly showered and shaved, and stomach full from the taco mac and cheese she made earlier that day (regular mac and cheese mixed with browned ground beef with taco seasoning on it, and taco sauce over the finished product), Jade turns her 360 on and switches to 'BioShock Infinite', a recent favorite game because she likes the character Elizabeth.

 **Day of First Sign**

Waking up the next day, Jade notices something off. Usually, she's woken up by her step-mother pounding on the door, telling her she's sleeping too late in the day (where she's the one who wakes up at 7:30, yells at Jade, then goes back to sleep until 11 or so). This time, she wakes up on her own, the silence of her room filling her ears.

Rolling out of bed, she heads to her en suite to brush her teeth and brush her hair, turning her TV on to its default station, the weather channel, for background noise.

"Okay, what the hell? It's after 8 and the bitch didn't yell at me yet for 'sleeping my life away'? What happened after the party last night?" Jade wonders aloud after she's done in her bathroom, noticing the time.

Since the weather report is saying nothing different than the day before (high of mid-60s to early 70s, no rain), Jade changes to the news station as she gets dressed, figuring she'll see what crap is happening around her hometown before heading out for breakfast and heading to her friend Jon's apartment for an afternoon of gaming and BSing before heading home. After pulling up a pair of dark blue jeans, she stops when she hears a report starting with an update from an earlier report, her black tank top in hand and black strapless bra barely covering her chest.

"This just in. After a strange attack in local 'Natilli's South' restaurant, four people are reported dead, and another 20 reportedly injured in the chaos, including wife of Christopher West. Mr. West himself, though not injured, has not been seen since he and his wife left the restaurant around 10:45 last night." The news reporter, a middle aged man with graying hair, says as he reads the teleprompter beside the camera he's facing.

"Wait, what?" Jade asks aloud, staring at her screen as the reporter tells more of the story, a picture of Natilli's South showing on the screen beside him. "What 'attack'?" She asks, grabbing her laptop and booting it up, looking for any info as soon as she's able to bring up Firefox.

Within an hour and a half, longer than she thought it would take to read reports from the night before, Jade stares at her laptop's screen, dumbfounded by what she's read.

'Around 8 in the afternoon last night, a young man many have noted as looking pale and sickly, was seen wandering down Main Street, ignoring anyone who tried to help him or ask him if he was alright. Over two hours later, at 10:35, he entered fancy restaurant 'Natillie's South', pushing past anyone in his way. After collapsing, and leading others to believe he was another drug overdose, he stood up and lunged at a nearby guest, clawing and biting at them.' Jade reads, stopping at an image of the attacker, recognizing him as her friend Carlos, the one in her group of gamer friends known as 'the Pokemon Professor' since he plays all the games and seems to know a lot about the franchise, and one half of the group 12-20, named so because both members were born December 20th and are like brothers.

'The attack, which lead to the death of two wait staff and a guest who tried to stop him, lasted less than ten minutes before patrons left, the attacker himself dead from a blow to the back of the head by another staff member attempting to stop him. In the melee, a minimum of fifteen people were rushed out in ambulances to be taken to the hospital for care. No one is sure what lead to Carlos attacking random people, but it is suspected he was under the influence of an unknown drug. More on this story as it is known.'

"No way Carlos would ever do drugs." Jade says, closing her laptop. "But what the hell else could've made him do that?" She asks, grabbing her phone and dialing Jon. "Have you read or heard the news lately?" She asks as soon as he says 'hello'.

An hour later, she's at Jon's apartment with Bobby beside her, the two staring at her after she filled them in on what she read and showed them a picture of Carlos from when he started attacking people. "I got off the phone with my dad when I got here. Monica didn't make it. And front what he told me, Carlos just attacked anyone in sight, pushing people into walls and tables. No one knew why, and nothing seemed to faze him until he was knocked out by the waiter." Jade tells them, looking at the others.

"I take it you haven't heard much else yet then?" Jon, a man roughly six feet with a slightly bigger build, asks from his spot on his couch. "Carlos wasn't the only one. There have been more than ten reports of random attacks since then. No one knows why." He tells the others, leaning back.

"I'm not the only one thinking this is what happened in 'Resident Evil', right?" Bobby asks, scoffing at the thought.

"Not the time." Jade says, sending Bobby a small glare. "But not wrong. From what my father told me, and from what pictures and even video from last night show, he was acting like a zombie. I mean, one of the dinner goers hit him with a chair, and he didn't flinch. With how well we know Carlos, a firm wooden chair would knock his ass out." She says, shaking her head.

"And we all know he wasn't on drugs. He hates that shit." Jon comments, looking at the couple. "So, if it is some kind of weird zombie virus or something, how the fuck did he get infected and what the fuck created it?" He asks, taking the news more serious than Bobby seems.

"I don't know, but it's not good." Jade says, meeting Jon's gaze, the two of them knowing Carlos better than anyone.

 **Five Months Later**

"We got trouble." Bobby says, running into our makeshift safe house in what used to be a crack house.

"What?" Jade asks, looking up from her binoculars while scouting for any infected.

"Jon got bit." Bobby says, holding the door open for the third member of their little survivor's camp, a large chunk missing from his left forearm.

"What the fuck, Bobby? Why didn't you shoot the thing first?" Jade asks, getting up from her chair and heading to Jon, checking the bite. "Shit." She says, seeing the damage.

"It surprised us. What do you expect?" Bobby says, glaring at Jade. "We should kill him now before he turns." They say, grabbing Jon's gear and setting it aside, telling Jade the only reason Jon made it to the safe house was because he was carrying the assault rifle and bag where Bobby was carrying a handgun only.

"Of course you waited until you got here to think about that. Didn't want to do any heavy lifting yourself." Jade says, guiding Jon to a chair and sitting him down.

"Bobby's not wrong though, Jade." Jon says, grabbing his assault rifle and handing it to Jade. "Shoot me, then move to another safe house. The one a block away is best. It has a fenced in back yard you can barricade, three stories, and it looks like you can set up traps outside to stop anything unwanted from getting too close." He says, putting the barrel of the gun against his temple, meeting Jade's eyes and silently pleading for her to pull the trigger.

"This is taking too long." Bobby says, shooting Jon in the head with their handgun, dropping him. "Let's go. Grab the shit." They order, turning around to look out the door for any signs of infected heading their way.

"What the fuck?" Jade says, turning to Bobby. "Are you fucking mental? He kept us alive for months, and you kill him like it was nothing? He was your friend too, remember?" She asks, making Bobby face her.

"He was infected, and he would've infected us too. So I killed him to save us." Bobby says, pushing Jade back. "Now grab the shit, toss it in the back of the car, and let's find a new place. Before we get overrun by infected." They say, instantly taking over and, as Jade expected from what she saw over the last five months, doing nothing to actually help.

"Fuck you." Jade says, grabbing Jon's bag and rifle before heading to the car they stole when this happened, Bobby's bike parked beside it. "Stay here. I'll be back after I unload the gear." She says ten minutes later after loading that gear they had in the car.

"Don't' get killed." Bobby says, a pleading look in their eyes.

"I won't." Jade says, heading back to the car. "Like you'd last more than a minute if I did." She mumbles.

Twenty minutes later, after dropping off the gear and locking the door behind her, using the key she had (only she and Jon knew it used to be Carlos's house and he gave them a copy for whatever reason), she walked back up to the safe house she left Bobby, a smirk on her face when she notices the Harley still in place and the doors closed. "FUCK YOU BITCH!" Jade yells, climbing aboard the bike and starting it up, pulling away the moment Bobby opens the door, pulling away with a finger to her ex behind her. "Never should've given me a key." She says, laughing to herself.

She found out, a few days later while on a supply run, that the noise she made starting the bike alerted a small horde that went to the sound, only to see a short haired brunette woman dressed like Kim Possible in her spy gear, dead on the ground, a handgun with no bullets in her right hand, and multiple bite marks on her arms and neck. "Shouldn't have been a bitch." Jade tells her ex, putting a bullet in her brain to be safe, not looking at the decaying body of her long time friend in the chair fifteen feet away.

 **And that's Jade's story. What did everyone think? And did I surprise anyone by having 'Bobby' be a girl? I tried to keep it vague, don't know how well I did, on her gender. And I picked the name 'Bobby' because I figured it was open enough, while leading people to assume male.**

 **To explain the OCs Jon and Carlos: Both are based off people I know. Jon is based off a friend of mine that I've known for 21 years now, and Carlos is based off myself. The '12-20' thing is based from the reason I mentioned above, in that both of us were born December 20th. And yes, I know I had myself be the first noted zombie and the one that started it all. The reason? Why the hell not? It was kinda fun, I have to admit, to write myself as a zombie. Though me dying by a hit to the back of the head? Yeah, that's lame as hell. I know.**

 **Next chapter will have Tori's and the others story. Theirs is a bit different, since they all knew everyone beforehand.**

 **Thank you all for reading, I hope you liked it and review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews. This chapter is the background of Tori and the others, how they know each other, and how their group is formed, as well as how Trina became the leader of the group.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters.**

 **No POV**

 **One Week Before Outbreak**

"Let me guess. Round two of the two out of three for best sister of the week?" Beck, a tall young man with fluffy shoulder-length hair asks as two women of similar ages, one the same age and the other a year older, with close shades of hair and skin color, enter the family owned gun shop/shooting range.

"Yep. Tori's pissed because I beat her at the dojo again, so she picked here, again, to even the score." Trina, the oldest of the two with shorter, lighter brunette hair and a more filled out body, Beck can't help but notice when she enters, tells the youngest son of the shop's owner, and a close friend of the sisters for years.

"You said we were going to the gym. Not your stupid dojo." Tori, the youngest sister with longer, slightly darker brunette hair and a more slimmed, petite body than her sister's, counters as they get to the desk. "So yes, I chose here since, if we're going to where you're most comfortable at, it's only fair to go where I'm most comfortable." She says, giving her sister a smug smile.

"So, since we all know this will even the score, who picks the tie breaker?" Beck asks, already knowing what guns they're choosing and getting the rentals ready, printing out their temporary I.D. cards to let them into the shooting range.

"I don't know. I'd say you, but you always pick a contest to see who kisses you the best, so that's not happening." Tori accuses, rolling her eyes when Beck just shrugs. "Who else is here?" She asks, looking for familiar faces.

"Uh, my dad's in the shooting range with some beginners, mom's out back doing inventory, and your dad's in the shooting range, testing out his new pistol." Beck answers, handing Tori her usual 9 mil and a full clip, no extra clip, and Trina her similar handgun with a full clip, the handguns varying with Trina's having a laser dot sight attached to the bottom of the barrel and Tori's being modified to handle the kick better, both guns modified by the women themselves and left there since their father won't let them leave it at home, the guns in a locked case at the range at all times when the Vega sisters aren't using them.

"We'll let dad decide then." Trina says, knowing Tori would ask to talk to Beck's mom, the matriarch of the Oliver family having a special interest in Tori since Tori always turns down Beck's attempts at a date before he fully asks, whereas Trina considers it before turning him down. "Does it matter which lanes we use?" She asks, knowing the range has a rule about the guns not being loaded until they're at the shooting lane.

"Not really, but your dad's at one of the last ones. Head there and ask him to be the ref." Beck jokes, watching the two head for the door separating the shop from the range.

"Like it'll be needed." Tori says, confident, as she heads for the door.

"Keep talking and you're walking home." Trina says, following Tori through the door, the two waving to the friendly face of Beck's dad as he opens the door to head into the shop, holding it open for the two of them.

Within a minute, the Vega sisters see their father at the third to last shooting lane, dressed in his cop gear still and with the ear protectors on, reloading his gun. "Hey daddy." Tori says before he gets ready to fire his gun down the lane.

"Hey. What brings you two here?" Officer Vega asks, hugging his daughters. "Ah. Never mind." He says, knowing his answer when he sees the guns in their hands, used to their rivalry for years. "Which round is it?" He asks, putting his safety glasses on and aiming down the lane, his daughters taking the lanes beside him, Tori to his left and Trina to his right, and load their guns.

"Two. We'll need a tie breaker though." Trina says, answering after her father gives a few test shots. "Any suggestions?" She asks, turning the laser sight on and looking down the barrel, aiming the tiny red dot towards the center of the target.

"How about first one to clean their rooms without being told wins?" The father jokes, firing the last of his shots before ejecting the empty clip and pressing the button to pull the target towards him so he can check how he did.

"No fair. Tori rarely makes a mess, and I have a lot of stuff to clean up." Trina whines, glaring at her amused sister.

"And who's fault is that?" Tori asks, showing off by using her right hand to hold her gun, her left hand at her side, and winking at Trina, firing a few rounds.

"Fight nice, you two." David interrupts, shaking his head. "Meet me out front and I'll have a round three for you two, okay?" He asks, taking the protective gear off and heading towards the door.

"Okay." His daughters answer, the sound of gunfire following him out. "Just once, I'd like for them to figure this stuff out without dragging me into it." He says, walking up to the desk to turn his pass in to Beck.

"Good luck with that." Beck says, taking the temporary I.D. from the officer and setting it aside, his special since he's a member of the range, as well as a cop, so his get's set aside while they make his official I.D. for the range. "What are you thinking?" He asks, looking through the database to see if his is in yet or still on its way from the company who makes the I.D.s.

"Who knows. But I'm thinking of calling Cat. Have her deal with them." David says, pulling out his phone and looking for the number of the personal trainer that trains with Tori and Trina, another family friend.

"You want her involved? Good luck. You remember what happened last time, right?" Beck asks, giving the officer a head shake, telling him his official I.D. is still in transit.

"No one told me about it. What happened?" David asks, staring at Beck.

"They went to Cat's loft, where she does her personal training for those that don't want to do it at home or at a gym and let Cat decide. There, Cat gave them three tests of her one. The first, whoever can last the longest on the treadmill. Trina won." Beck starts, recalling the story easily since he's living with Cat and acts as bodyguard when she trains from home. "The second was whoever could throw a medicine ball the farthest, and Tori won by a few inches. The final test? Heh. That's the fun one." He says, laughing a bit. "First, Cat asked me to stay out in the living room, and for Tori and Trina to follow her to her room. I said sure, thinking Cat wanted it to be a bit more daring, and didn't want me to see or something. Well, a minute later, Trina comes out of Cat's room, yelling at Cat. The challenge? First to strip themselves then Cat won. Tori won only because Trina refused and left Cat's room. Tori was too in shock to move." He says, laughing at the memory of Tori's face.

"What was Cat's defense for that?" David asks, not believing the petite personal trainer would ask his daughters that.

"She was experimenting with being bisexual or gay, and wanted to see who had the better body, apparently." Beck says, shaking his head.

"They have weird friends." David says, watching as his daughters leave the shooting range, a proud smirk on his youngest's face.

An hour later, the three Vega's pull up at Cat's apartment, Trina already calling to find out where the trainer is. "So, what's the score?" Cat asks, letting the three into her apartment, her yoga mat still out on the floor of her living room.

"1 to 1." Tori answers, hugging the synthetically redheaded personal trainer. "And you're here to help decide a winner."

"Okay. So, I'm guessing it was the dojo for Trina and shooting range for Tori?" Cat asks, knowing their preferences. "How about a dance off? You two haven't done one of them, right?" She asks after being released from the hug, picking up her phone and looking for some songs.

"Sure." "I'm game." Tori and Trina say, one more smug than the other.

After three songs, and Cat and David as judges, it's decided that Trina won because, with her martial arts training, she was more agile and flexible, her dance moves looking more natural than Tori's.

The next week, when the Vega family is out for their monthly family dinner, David gets called away, much to his understanding and upset family, to an altercation at a nearby restaurant, not able to give any information to his family.

Arriving home an hour before the officer, the three Vega women turn on the news, watching a report about the incident. "I bet it's drugs." Trina says, watching as the recorded footage from someone's phone shows the 'attacker' biting and scratching random people, unaffected by the objects hitting him.

"What kind of drugs does that to people?" Tori asks, pointing out that the attacker ignores the knives around him and attacks like an animal.

"The good shi…"

"Finish that sentence and you're grounded until you a hundred." Holly, their mother, interrupts her oldest. "And his has to be something strong. And not widely known, since no drug I know of causes someone to simply enter a place and not go wild until after seeing a group of people." She explains.

 **Tori POV**

 **One Week After Outbreak**

I'll never forget the day all Hell broke loose. After watching the news report, my dad came home, exhausted. Apparently, after the drugged out guy attacked the restaurant, more people were seen doing the same thing, and dad was called to one of the more violent ones.

According to him, whatever was making these people act the way they were, made them violent and seemingly immune to pain. Only after my dad shot one in the head, since one to the heart did nothing, did the one about to kill him drop.

He wasn't able to tell us much, other than that there were no drugs in the body of the first guy in the restaurant, and none of the others have had a history of drug abuse. And that they're stronger than they look.

A few days after the attacks, our parents were killed by what we now know as zombies. A horde of them caught us off guard while we were home, breaking the wooden door down and biting our parents, the combined efforts of all four of us weren't able to stop all the zombie coming towards us, and our father ordered us to run before we got bit or scratched too, both of them knowing there was nothing to do since we learned a lot in only four days about those things.

Trina and I have been alone since then, only going home once and finding that whatever zombies that we didn't kill seemed to have left when there was no one left alive in the house. And our parents, using what strength they had left, shot each other in the head, based on how we found their bodies, while facing each other on the loveseat in the living room, their guns in their laps.

We didn't stay long after that, Trina being the only one strong enough to collect their guns and search the house for anything that was still useful.

"Hey. We need to head out. There's a horde coming." Trina tells me, knocking me out of my thoughts on the third day of just us, our current safe spot of an abandoned house not making us feel safe.

"How many?" I ask, looking up from my parents guns, the two guns I know use as my own.

"I don't know. Twenty, minimum." Trina says, eyes on the guns in my hands. "Let's head to the gun shop. Maybe Beck and his family are hiding out there and no one's tried to steal the guns and ammo." She suggests, helping me stand up.

Turns out, the Oliver's did decide to hold out in their gun shop, but got hit hard after some thieves tried to break in for their guns, the doors they destroyed unable to be repaired before some zombies wandered in and caught them by surprise, Beck being the only one able to survive since his parents were by the doors getting wood cut to size, and he was in the back getting more plywood to use as a makeshift barricade. Since their guns weren't right beside them, they didn't have enough time to stop them, the zombies barely making enough sound to alert them until the last second. Like our parents, they got bit and scratched, but were able to kill the zombies, with Beck's help.

By the time we got there, Mr. and Mrs. Oliver were locked, by their own choosing, in the shooting range, some of the metal gun cabinets used to barricade the door to stop them from opening. Though they weren't close enough to dying and becoming zombies anytime soon, they knew what would happen, and refused to let Beck get close to them in case they turned and bit him.

After we got there, and to their insistence, Beck helped Trina and I get the remaining guns and ammo, plus whatever else we could, into the two vans they have to move them, the three of us finding a school, surprising us by it still being empty, no one making it their own yet.

A few days later, we found Cat and got her to join up with us, knowing she had no family close by and we didn't want her by herself, since she's not as much a fighter and wouldn't know how to handle a large horde coming her way. Not too long after, we met a client of Cat's, Andre, who entered the school thinking it was empty. I almost shot him, but Cat stopped by and assured me that he was friendly, and he explained he was just looking for a place to stay, joining our group basically since he could defend himself and was eager to help, no intention of trying anything to us women or to steal our supplies or anything.

The final member of our group, Robbie, joined us by accident. We thought he was a zombie, since he was groaning and pounding on one of the doors, and Cat almost shot him with the rifle Beck was teaching her to use. She stopped, though, when he screamed, went into the fetal position, and yelled 'Don't shoot, I'm not a zombie' over and over again.

We let him in, after making him promise he wasn't a threat to us, and joined after Trina pointed out we could always use another member that wasn't out to kill and/or steal from us.

Things, for the most part, were calm after that. We would go out, every few days or so, to look for supplies since we now had six people to watch out for, and spent a lot of time training with various guns and whatever other weapons we could. After a month, we found out that this school has its own forge, and Robbie showed me how to make a sword since we didn't have a lot of ammo at the time and I wanted something for close combat that wouldn't make a lot of noise. When I asked him how he knew to forge a blade, sharpen it, add a handle, etc., he simply answered that he was a fan of the show _'Forged In Fire'_ on the History channel and it inspired him to try his own hand at weapons forging. Turns out, he's good. He helped me forge what he calls a 'wakazashi', a Japanese short sword, that's thin and lightweight enough to keep it with me when I head out, and sharp enough to take of a zombie's head with little effort.

"Remember to keep her sharp, but don't make her too thin." Robbie tells me as I sharpen Tali, the name I gave my blade, after cleaning the zombie brains off of her.

"I know, Shapiro." I say, checking the edge to make sure there are no warps and everything is even, satisfied with her after checking the sharpness of her edge and putting her in the sheath Robbie made for her. "You ready for the supply run tomorrow?" I ask him after putting Tali back on the belt loop around my left hip.

"Not exactly. I'm just glad Cat's watching from some nearby roofs, to be honest." Robbie answers, helping me put the whet stone away since we're the only ones who use the weapons forge.

"Yeah, then you can give her a 'thank you for saving my ass' fuck when we come back." I tease, laughing when he gives me a 'duh' look.

"You're just jealous you don't have a fuck buddy here." He counters, laughing with me as we head up.

 **That's it for this, and it's longer than I thought it'd be. What did everyone think of how they met and formed the group?**

 **Next chapter will have more zombies and the meeting of Jade and the others.**

 **Thank you for reading. Hope you liked it and review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I figured it's been long enough that Jade hasn't had an official run in with the group yet, so here we are. I had a little fun with this, as far as Jade's interactions with the others go, as you'll see below and in part two, since this ended up being a two parter since I didn't want it being over 5-6 thousand words.**

 **This chapter takes place close to a month after the last chapter, not counting the two background chapters, ended. I'll include a quick explanation as to what happened in that timeline and why they haven't run into each other yet.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters. Any OCs I own are either dead or zombies. Which I guess is the same thing, since they won't get a chance to be alive anymore.**

 **Jade POV**

It's been a few weeks since those three idiots broke into my place and tried to steal my supplies. The pervert decided to be brave a week ago and tried breaking into my place, with me still there, to steal more of my undergarments. To say he was surprised when he found me would be the wrong choice. Instead of being worried about a half naked woman staring at him with an assault rifle aimed at his face, he focused on my clothing choice (I just woke up and was changing to head out, don't have a robe or anything, sue me) and thought I was there to please him.

Well, the two of us did make a bit of a mess, and he shot out a lot of thick fluid. Just not the fluid he wanted to cover me in, I'm sure. I'm still getting rid of the blood stain he left on my wall.

Once again, since I'm running low on food, I head out on my bike, named 'Poison Quinn' off of my favorite DC pairing (Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn, if you must know), looking for any place where there's still food. Parking Poison Quinn in an empty shed with a barely attached door, I head into the house with a small bit of hope there's still some kind of supplies left.

"Is that a vibrator?" I ask aloud while searing what seems to be the master bedroom, my pack filled with only a few cans of vegetables and a bottle of water. Picking up the object, I laugh at the thought of some lonely housewife using her dildo to get herself off, unaware of the zombie outbreak outside her door. "Too bad it's not a vibrator." I say, putting the rubber phallus in my pack, making a mental note to disinfect it somehow when I get home.

A half an hour later, I'm leaving the house with a somewhat satisfied smile on my face. What can I say? It's been too long since I've been able to get off, and now seemed like a good time to test out my new toy after finding some disinfectant, mine now, in her dresser.

"Shit, that's a nice bike." I hear a feminine voice say on my way out the back door, my gun instantly up and aiming at where I left my bike. "Custom paint job, custom decal. This baby would be the best ride ever." I hear her say. When I get up to them, I watch as they walk around my bike, their hand barely touching Poison Quinn. "No way this was left here all these years." She adds, pulling up one of her handguns.

"You're not wrong." I say, my rifle aimed at her chest. "You want to walk away before I have to clean blood off of her later?" I tell her, watching as she turns around.

When she faces me, I notice she's a good looking woman. Roughly my age, with curly brunette hair down to the middle of her back, her tanned skin matching well with her hair. "No need to bloody your bike. I was just admiring it." She says, backing away from my bike with her handgun at the ready, watching me. "I was just out scouting with my sister when I saw your bike and checked it out." She explains.

"And where's your sister?" I ask, moving the gun up to her head, aiming for a quick kill shot if she tries anything.

"In the light green house over there." The mystery woman answers, nodding her head towards the house besides the one I just left. "And I suggest you lower the gun before she comes out, because if she sees you aiming a gun at her only family, she won't hesitate to kill you." She says, surprising me by putting her gun in its holster. "My name's Tori. I'm a member of the Sobrevivientes." She says, holding her hand out to shake.

"What the hell's a 'sobrevivientes'?" I ask, eyeing her outstretched hand.

"It's Spanish." The woman, Tori, explains. "You want to lower that rifle? As hot as a gorgeous woman with a gun is, not exactly a good time to enjoy it." She says, dropping her hand.

"Not particularly. And I'm Jade." I say, keeping my gun aimed at her.

"Fair enough." Tori says, heading for the house her sister is in, keeping her back towards the house and glancing over her shoulder. "We're using an old high school as a base. I recommend you check it out if you don't want to deal with the undead alone." She says, turning around.

"What's with that chick?" I ask, lowering my rifle when she heads in the house. After getting on my bike and starting it up, I watch the house, slamming on the brakes when I see Tori in the window, her shirt up and showing me her breasts. "She's fucking crazy." I say, shaking my head after she lowers her shirt, clearly flashing me on purpose, before she walks away.

 **No POV**

After showing her breasts to Jade, Tori walks around the house, finding her sister in the kitchen. "Did you just hear a bike?" Trina asks, not finding anything in the cupboards.

"Not really. Why?" Tori asks, playing dumb.

"Because you said you saw something in the bushes, and a bike is the only thing fast and agile enough to get through a horde and easily hide. Did you see another survivor?" Trina asks, noticing Tori's shirt isn't tucked in anymore, but decides not to question it.

"Yeah, okay, I did." Tori admits, sitting on the small table in the kitchen. "It was her bike, but she didn't look like a problem, so I left her. No reason to kill her unless she gives me a reason, you know?" She asks, watching her sister. "Anything good?" She asks, changing the subject.

"No, nothing." Trina says, eyeing her sister. "She's hot, isn't she? That's why you didn't do anything." She asks, shaking her head. "I know you want to get laid, and Andre's porn mags aren't doing it for you, but don't pick up crazy chicks during the apocalypse. She might be hot and a good fuck, but what's to stop her from killing you and then us after you give her a life shattering orgasm?" She asks, shuddering at the thought of her sister having sex.

"Relax. If it comes to that, I'll bring those handcuffs from the bondage store." Tori says, smirking as she hops off the table. "We heading back?" She asks, laughing at the disgusted look on her sister's face.

"From now on, you're only going on runs with Andre. He's the only one who can tolerate your sex talk." Trina says, walking past her sister.

After leaving the house, the Vega sisters start heading back for the school they made their camp, keeping their eyes and ears open for anything. "So, nothing good there?" They hear from behind them, making them turn around and aim their guns at the voice, Tori lowering hers slightly when she sees Jade.

"Who the hell are you?" Trina asks, her shotgun aimed at Jade's chest.

"Ask your sister." Jade says, nodding towards Tori. "After all, she showed me her tits earlier." She says, looking at Tori's now covered chest.

"You flashed her? What the hell, Tori?" Trina asks, glaring at Tori.

"Hey, at least she didn't flash some tool I saw a few weeks ago before I stole the ammo they hid." Jade says, shrugging. "Besides, I need a new place to crash, and she tells me you're at an abandoned school. So I figured why not join you?" Jade says, staring at the shotgun aimed at her.

"You told her where we were staying?" Trina asks, getting angry at her sister.

"I just told her we're using an old high school. I didn't say which one, and there are three." Tori says, rolling her eyes. "Would you trust me not to give our location away to just any hot chick with big boobs?" She asks, staring at her sister.

"How do we know we can trust her?" Trina asks, eyes on Jade. "Just because she didn't kill you earlier doesn't mean she won't follow us and start killing everyone, or that she's not a part of a group of raiders or something." She points out.

"What would it take to prove it?" Jade asks, holding her hands up above her head, rifle at her side.

"Show us where you've been staying." Trina answers. "And walk so we can keep up. Hide your bike and come back to get it later." She orders, not liking Jade.

"Fine. But tell your sister not to stare at my ass." Jade says, turning around and heading towards her house, glad it's only a few blocks away, dropping her hands.

"I don't trust her, Tori." Trina tells her sister as they follow Jade, keeping her voice low.

"I can't say I fully trust her either, but how many other survivors have we seen that haven't instantly tried to kill us, or worse?" Tori asks, keeping her voice low as well. "She doesn't seem like a bad person, and if she tries anything on the way, just give Cat the signal to put a bullet in her head." She says, staring at Jade. "Besides, we could use another woman at the base."

Five minutes later, Jade opens the door to her house and lets the Vega sisters in, closing the door after them. "Careful where you step. I have some security measures throughout the place." Jade points out, blocking the door. "So now what? You kill me and take my shit?" She asks, walking past them and heading for a table, sitting down and setting her bag on the table in front of her.

"Only if you give us a reason." Trina says, giving Tori a look that says 'leave this to me'. "Got some questions for you though."

"Like?" Jade asks, opening her bag and taking out what little supplies she found, smirking when Tori and Trina stare at the dildo and disinfectant.

"You seem to have a good set up for a lone survivor. Why want to join a camp now?" Trina asks, looking away from the dildo.

"I've been alone since almost the beginning of this hell, and it gets lonely. Your sister seems nice enough, and you don't seem to want to outright kill me, so why not at least consider it?" Jade answers, relaxing a bit. "Besides, I've had quite a few close calls over the last few weeks. I'd rather increase my chances of survival by joining a group that won't kill or use me as a sex doll." She comments, remembering the pervert.

"And you pick us? Based on what? Tori flashing her tits?" Trina asks, scoffing.

"Partially." Jade says, smirking. "She's shown a lot of trust in my bike, and when she saw me aiming my rifle at her, she didn't pull her gun out and shoot me. She held it ready in case I tried anything. That tells me she's patient and doesn't jump to conclusions. The same I can say for you, since as cautious as you are towards me, you haven't shot me or anything. You're giving me the benefit of the doubt." She says, picking up the dildo. "Sign of good faith. Don't worry, I cleaned it after I used it earlier." She says, standing up and walking over to Trina.

"Sit." Trina says, shotgun at the ready. "Why should we take you with us? How would we benefit from you joining us?" She asks, looking around and seeing Jade seems apt at setting up barricades and traps.

"I know the area well. I know a lot of the places people store supplies. And I know how to prevent intruders from entering through doors and windows. Add in my bike is fast and I can use it to get to anyone who needs help, and I'm quite good with a blade." Jade answers, pulling her naginata from behind a wall Tori and Trina didn't pay attention to.

"Nice." Tori says, showing appreciation for the blade. "How are you with guys that want to date you but don't seem to get the message that you're not interested?" She asks, showing some openness to letting Jade join them.

"I tell them flat out that I'll cut their dick off if they don't leave me alone." Jade answers simply, unsheathing her blade.

"She's got my vote." Tori says, picturing Jade in a skintight black catsuit with only her sword, the front open and showing ample cleavage.

"Not gonna lie, she's got mine too. Try anything, and our sniper takes your head off. Understood?" Trina says, not seeing any reason to think Jade's a liar, but not wanting to risk her friends and family.

"Perfectly." Jade says, sheathing her sword.

"I'll go ahead. Tori, you stay here and show her the way. I'll fill the others in." Trina says, leaving and taking out her walkie talkie.

"So, you got yourself off earlier?" Tori asks after Trina leaves, looking at the dildo Jade set on the table.

 **Ending here for now. Next chapter will have Jade meeting the others. I know this chapter had a bit more sexual moment that you might've thought. The reason is, after such a long time, people have urges. And none of the characters, not even Cat, are totally innocent, so self-pleasure is something they'll handle when they can.**

 **Originally, I was going to have Jade or Tori find a double headed dildo, but decided to keep it simple.**

 **How will the others react to Jade? And to Trina for bringing her in? And, more importantly, will Jade bring the dildo? (Not really important, but who knows?)**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading, hope you liked it and review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's been a bit longer than I thought. No excuses.**

 **This starts with Trina talking to the others about Jade, then we see why Tori and Jade took so much time to get to the base after Trina left to inform the others. Don't worry, no girl-on-girl sex or anything, just a 'delay' or two before they made it to the school, infected possible.**

 **Somewhat important author's note at the bottom concerning my fic** _ **'New School New Life'.**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any locations.**

 **Trina POV**

The walk from Jade's safe house to our base was shorter than usual, due to no infected being in the area. When I make it to the school, where Cat and the guys took the old sign saying 'Emily Brittain Elementary School' and changed it, with a lot of work, to 'Sobrevivientes', I head into the 'main door', which is actually a side door used probably for faculty or something, and make my way towards the auditorium, where I know the others will be.

"What's this about finding some chick and inviting her to join us?" Andre asks as soon as I enter and make my way towards them.

"Chill out. I know what I'm doing." I dismiss him, waking to the stage and sitting down, the others sitting or standing around me. "We found this chick while on a run, Tori met her first while admiring the bike the girl has, chick made her presence known, and no one got shot. Cat, head to the roof and watch for Tori and the new girl. Make sure nothing happens to Tori." I order, watching as our resident sniper nods and heads for the stairs, her walkie talkie being turned on as she leaves.

"What do we need to know about her before she gets here?" Beck asks, watching me with a raised eyebrow.

"She looks a bit Goth, busty, dark hair, has a red and green motorcycle, and seems to favor assault rifles, which might explain why the ammo we left behind last month was missing when we checked the area the next day." I tell them, shaking my head when both Beck and Andre smile at the word 'busty', and smirk when Beck frowns at the ammo missing and implying Jade found it.

"You think she's a threat?" I hear Cat ask from the walkie, shrugging my shoulders.

"Can't say for certain. She's capable of defending herself and her home, I figure, since she said she had a few traps set up around the doors and windows, and I saw a few myself. They're impressive." I answer. "Of course, she's good looking, so not only is Tori interested, you two dumbasses will follow her like lost puppies." I add, looking between Andre and Beck with the last bit.

"So, where is she?" Beck asks, ignoring my comment about him and Andre.

"On her way with Tori. Should be here soon." I say, getting off the stage. "I'm heading to my room. Let me know when Tori and her new friend get here." I say, leaving and heading for the stairs that lead to the second floor.

 **Tori POV**

"So, how long did it take you to do the custom work on your bike?" I ask, following her around her house as she collects a few belongings, one of which a helmet with a similar paint and design job as her bike.

"Few months, since I was doing it as I got the new parts, modifying it from its original street racing style to the maneuverability and speed you see now." Jade answers, filling two messenger bags with food and water before moving to a third bag, this one a traditional school bag, and filling it with miscellaneous items, two of which I can't help but point out are the dildo and lube. "The only things not custom painted are the tires and seat. The tires are stock, and the seat was taken from an old friend's before this hell happened." She explains, putting what ammo she had in her bag and closing it, handing me the messenger bag with food. "Lead the way." She says, hefting her assault rifle over her shoulder and staring at me as she puts her sword, the longer version of mine, at the clip connected to her waist.

"You know, we could take the bike. There's a door that leads to an old classroom that we can store your bike in. We'll even make sure you have the only key to the doors." I tell her, seeing her put the keys in the bag she put the ammo in.

"I'll come back for it later. Trina doesn't want me riding it yet, for whatever reason, so I'll walk for now." She tells me, shrugging. "So, you ready in case any infected try to jump us?" She asks, leading me out of her house and setting up her 'locking mechanism'.

"Always." I say, smirking as I pull out Tali with my right hand and one of my handguns in my left, smirking. "I know, I look hot with a sword and gun, huh?" I flirt, putting Tali in her sheath and my handgun, nicknamed Ivory, in her holster.

"No arguments here." Jade tells me as she walks beside me, setting the helmet with her bike hidden in the brush.

"How do you know no one's going to take it? I doubt it'd be that hard to hotwire it if they knew how." I ask, worried her bike will be missing when she comes back for it later.

"I don't." She admits, her rifle ready to fire if anything comes by us that isn't friendly. "That's why I'm hoping I can collect her quickly, and no one finds her." She informs as we walk, her rifle coming up.

"Shit." I say, pulling my handguns Ebony and Ivory, named for their colors and the Yin/Yang effect of the grips being the opposite color, out of their holsters and firing, dropping two of the infected that came out of a house. "They must've wondered in after we cleared it." I curse, dropping another as Jade drops four, using her rifle like a handgun, firing one round at a time and getting headshots, taking her time to line up the shots without being slow.

"Guess we should stick to more open roads, and not talk as much, huh?" She asks after we drop the last infected, checking our ammo before putting out guns at a rest position (her rifle in her hands but lowered and me with Ivory in her holster and Ebony down but both hands ready to bring her up).

"Agreed." I say, nodding.

The walk to our base was cautious, more-so than usual since we took it slow and watched each other's backs for any infected that might come out of a house, or car (wouldn't be the first time) and ran at us. "Sobrevivientes?" She asks, seeing the sign and raising an eyebrow, mispronouncing it as So-Breev Vive Ee Ents.

"It's pronounced 'sobrevivientes', and it's what we call ourselves." I say, correcting her as I see the glint of Cat's rifle scope on the roof. "Not surprised." I say, flicking Cat off as I lead Jade to the door to head in, laughing when I hear her say 'Hey!' from the roof, laughing loudly at Jade's confused reaction. "I'll explain inside." I say, holding the door open for her, heading in and closing it after her, locking it.

 **Shorter than I planned, but I wanted to get something out before the year ended.**

 **Happy New Year, and don't get too drunk, if you're of legal age. If you're not, or you don't drink alcohol, try root beer. It has 'beer' in the name, at least.**

 **Okay, as for the fate of** _ **'New School New Life'**_ **, I'm putting it up for adoption. I've lost interest in it, and haven't had any real idea for it since I posted the last chapter. If anyone's interested, please let me know in a PM by middle of February. If I don't get any by then, I'm probably going to take it down.**

 **Anyway, the next part will have Jade meeting everyone, I'm serious this time, a test of Jade's trust, and some more zombie killing. Because everyone loves killing zombies, right?**

 **Thank you for reading. Hope you like it and review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the follows, faves, and reviews.**

 **This chapter takes place where the last left off, with Jade meeting the rest of the group. Also, I'll hint at something that may or may not be a big thing later.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters.**

 **No POV**

"So, when will we meet this new girl?" Robbie asks as they wait for Tori to return with Jade.

"Now." Tori says, pushing the double doors open and walking in, Jade following suit. "Jade, meet Robbie, Andre, Beck, and you know Trina and Cat's the girl trying to sneak in behind us." She says, doing the introductions and making Jade turn around at the mention of Cat.

"Pretty sneaky. Impressive. I didn't hear you at all." Jade says, nodding in approval at Cat sneaking in behind them, her sniper rifle over her shoulder.

"Thanks." Cat says, moving to the stage where the others are sitting. "So, what's the deal with you?" She asks, setting her rifle down beside her.

"What do you mean, deal?" Jade asks, standing beside Tori, glaring at Beck and Andre who's eyes seem to be locked onto her chest. "STOP STARING AT MY TITS OR I'LL SHOOT YOUR DICKS OUT!" She yells, making the guys jump, and protect their crotches, and the girls laugh. "So, what do you mean, deal?" She asks again, looking at Cat.

"Well, why were you traveling alone and why did you never try to join another group until now?" Cat asks, the others staring at her.

"I was a part of a small group, all but myself dead because of the infected attacking us." Jade starts, leaving the details vague. "After they all died, I started wondering around myself until I found the place I was staying at when Tori and Trina found me. Thinking it's best to rejoin a group, and after Tori invited me, here I am." She says, looking around at the others.

"How'd you end up not getting bitten or scratched like the others?" Beck asks, a hint of distrust in his voice.

"Because I, unlike the others, was able to pay attention. That, and my ex was an idiot who thought themselves the boss who didn't care what happened to the others, ended up getting a friend infected because they chose to run instead of fight." Jade explains, staring at him.

"I noticed you didn't exactly state a gender." Andre asks, leaning forward a bit, a small smile forming on his face. "I take it the ex isn't male?"

"Yes, the ex is female." Jade says, rolling her eyes. "Yes, I'm a lesbian, not you can't watch me have sex with Tori." She says, knowing what he was thinking.

"Tori? Damn, girl. You move fast." Andre says, nodding his head at Tori.

"Okay, is the interrogation done?" Tori asks, not liking the way Andre is staring at her and Jade. "I'm going to show her a room to stay in." She says, grabbing Jade's arm and attempting to pull her away.

"Wait, not yet." Trina says, stopping them. "Ground rules, Jade."

"What, are you? My mother?" Jade asks, glaring at Trina.

"No, but I am the official-unofficial leader of the group." Trina says, returning the glare. "First, all members much help in some way. Not just on runs and the rare raid, but around here. Tori teaches the use of firearms and occasionally with blades. Cat trains us in endurance and keeping in shape. I train with martial arts and yoga. Beck keeps track of weaponry care and inventory, Robbie clothing and bladed weaponry, and Andre's in charge of the food inventory and cooking." She explains, an expected look on her face. "How can you help?"

"Well, I'm pretty good with my sword, and I'm good with bats, clubs, stuff like that." Jade says, shrugging. "Other than that, I'm good with traps, and I'm good at tracking. I can teach all of you how to track zombies to know how close they are and a rough count of how many are near."

"Pretty good." Tori says, nodding.

"Starting tomorrow, you'll start helping us know how to keep a better eye out on them." Trina orders, watching Jade. "After Tori shows you a room, the four of us will head to your base and start collecting supplies." She says, indicating herself, Tori, Jade, and Cat. "You three, stay here and keep an eye out." She says, nodding to Tori to leave with Jade.

"So, these rooms." Jade says as she's lead to the second floor. "They used to be classrooms, or something?" She asks as Tori leads her down a hallway.

"Most of them. You'll need to start cleaning it out, since we put the old desks and chairs in random rooms. We all have rooms in the same hallway, the guys on one side and us on the other. You'll be beside me, since Cat's at the end and Trina's beside her, and me beside her." She explains, opening a door and showing Jade the room.

"What's with the door over there?" Jade asks, nodding towards a door in the back of the room.

"Supply closet. All the rooms here have them. That's why we picked them. You can use it to store your weapons, or whatever you like." Tori tells her, giving Jade a key. "We lock our rooms for safety-slash-paranoia reasons." She explains the key.

"Cool. Let's get my stuff." Jade says, putting the key in a pocket on the inside of her jacket.

A half hour later, the four women stand in what used to be Jade's safehouse, most of her weapons, ammo, food, and water in the living room. "This everything?" Trina asks, helping the others put the supplies in whatever bags they can.

"Most of it. I have a couple of guns still in my room, and some more clothes. Rest of the food and water are in the fridge." Jade answers, putting a handgun she's had since the beginning in her messenger bag, along with some handgun and rifle ammo.

"Tori, collect the rest of her guns and clothing. Cat, get the food and water." Trina directs, grabbing one of Tori's bags and putting some shirts in the bag.

"Tori told me you're not usually bossy." Jade says, filling up her messenger bag with the rest of whatever ammo she had out. "It's because of me, isn't it? Not liking or trusting me yet?" She asks, closing the bag and grabbing a second bag to fill it up with some clothes.

"Look. You were alone, good at setting up traps, and don't seem to keen on giving details of your past group. I just want to make sure you're not going to kill my sister or friends." Trina explains, holding up one of Jade's bras. "Do you have any underwear that isn't lace or silk?" She asks, filling up a second bag.

"Look, my ex girlfriend let our friends die because she didn't give a shit about anyone but herself. We fought to keep each other alive, but she had no problem leaving us to die." Jade says quietly, knowing Cat might hear from the kitchen. "After my friends died, and she got infected, I left her to fend for herself. We broke up months before this, so don't look at me like that. She deserved to become a zombie." She says, grabbing the underwear from Trina and putting it in a bag. "And no, just lace and silk. I like how they feel on my hairless body." She finishes, smirking.

"Wait, hairless? How do you shave?" Tori asks, entering the living room.

"A razor. No water, since I shave every day, and I use a straight razor, no easy task, so it's easier to clean the hair off. I'll show you later." Jade says, winking at Tori.

"How many trips do you think we'll need to take everything back?" Trina asks after everything is packed, except for their main weaponry.

"Two, if we want to move somewhat quickly and still be able to defend ourselves." Jade answers, counting the bags and figuring out each of them can carry a backpack and messenger bag while still being able to fire their guns.

"Let's move." Trina says, shouldering a couple of bags and heading for the door.

"What about her traps?" Cat asks, her machine pistol in hand.

"I'll collect them tomorrow after training. When I collect my bike." Jade says, not leaving it open for discussion about her bike.

"Deal. Let's move." Trina says, smirking as she kicks the door open, hearing Jade growl behind her.

 **Not very actiony. That'll change in later chapters.**

 **Any ideas on who/what will be important in a later chapter? Hint: A survivor from an unexpected course.**

 **Thanks for reading. Hope you like it and review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bit of a longer chapter, with a time skip and we see some familiar faces. I tried to keep this** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **and OCs only, but that would be too boring, so I introduce some other Nick characters.**

 **Thanks for the follows, faves, and reviews. And warning: This chapter has a couple of character deaths.**

 **To anyone who plays** _ **'The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim'**_ **, or just** _ **'Skyrim'**_ **as it's called, the grindstone mentioned in here is the same style as the ones from the game. Just wanted to make that clear in case anyone was unsure why a grindstone is being used.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters, except some OCs here and there.**

 **No POV**

"Cat, down!" Jade yells, pushing Cat down when an infected swipes at Cat's head, Tori firing her gun into the infected's head, dropping it. "How many are left?" She asks, looking around as she loads her rifle.

"Small group, maybe six left." Trina informs, tossing a homemade grenade (Molotov cocktail with a bit of lighter fluid and alcohol and some nails and rocks) into the middle of the crowd, the impact setting it off and making the shrapnel burst, only hitting the infected's legs. "Damn. Need a way to improve them." She says before grabbing her shotgun and aiming, shooting an infected's head off with a squeeze of the trigger.

"We got bigger problems." Andre says, jogging up to the four women and firing his own shotgun, blasting an infected in the chest. "There's a horde coming. Maybe twenty or so." He informs, loading his shotgun.

"Shit." Tori says, drawing her second handgun and firing, emptying both clips as she drops three infected, with Cat's and Jade's help. "How do we get out of here?" She asks, ejecting the clips and reloading, putting the empty clips in her bag to use them again later.

"Beck found a truck. He's on his way here after making sure everything's working well enough." Andre fills in, grabbing his machete and swinging, chopping off a head.

"Good news, that's the last of this group." Trina says, making sure her shotgun is fully loaded. "Bad news is, where the fuck is Beck?" She asks, looking at the others to make sure they're okay.

"Here." Beck says, running into the destroyed building the others, minus Robbie who stayed at the base, were using to check for supplies. "Had to kill some bastards who swarmed be when I started the truck. Let's move." He says, leading the other five out to the truck.

"Who's in the truck and who's in the bed?" Jade asks, shooting an infected in the distance, looking for others.

"I'll drive, Trina takes passenger." Beck directs, heading for the driver's seat. "You four kill anything that gets close." He orders, closing the door.

"I don't remember him being elected leader." Jade comments, jumping in the bed of the truck and helping the other three up, Cat and Andre taking the front for Tori and Jade to watch the back, all four looking around.

"Hey, if he gets us back to the base, I don't care." Tori says, holstering one of her guns and scanning the area with the other. "Make it fast Beck!" She yells, seeing a small group heading their way.

"On it!" Beck yells, getting the truck started after a few tries and heading for the base, the four in the bed holding on from the quick jerk forward.

In less than ten minutes, the truck stops beside the school/base, the six getting out and heading for the closest door, glad they got away from the horde. "Ammo check." Trina orders once they get in the school.

"Three clips worse left." Tori informs, Cat and Jade both saying 'one clip', Beck saying four of his starting five, and Andre finishing with 'twenty plus'. "You?" She asks her sister, the six meeting Robbie in the supply room.

"Less than Andre." Trina answers, putting her shotgun on the square table in the middle of the room. "Beck, do a supply check. Give us a final tally. Andre, want to get us some food? We could all eat." She orders Beck then suggests to Andre, showing her displeasure of Beck unable to start the truck and reckless driving.

"On it." Both answer, Andre leaving whereas Beck sits at the table and grabs a notebook used to keep track of ammo usage and supply.

"Give me your machete. I'll clean it and sharpen it." Jade tells Andre, becoming the unofficial go-to for blades after showing she knows how to care for them better than Tori.

"Thanks." Andre says before heading for the kitchen.

"You never told me where you got the grindstone at." Tori comments, following Jade to a previously empty supply room that was turned into the 'close combat' supply room, as the others have started to call it since that's where the blades, bats, clubs, etc. tend to be held, not counting Tori's and Jade's blades.

"Found it a month ago at some local college. Guess they had a bladesmith class or something, since it was against the wall and there was a poster behind it with instructions on how to use it." Jade answers. "Andre helped me carry it back and get it set up." She says as she cleans the blood/guts/bone remains off the blade, sitting at the grindstone after and stepping on the pedal, making the wheel turn and lining Andre's machete blade with the wheel, sharpening it.

As Jade sharpens Andre's machete, and Tori grabs a whet stone to carefully sharpen her blade Tali, Jade thinks back to the three months she's been with Sobrevivientes, and how the others have slowly changed how they treated/acted around her.

 **Jade POV**

I've been here for just over three months, and I've noticed the change in the others. Particularly how they act around me compared to when I first started. Tori's the one who has changed the least, since she always seemed to trust/like me. The biggest difference is that she's more flirty with me then when I first got my room organized. A perfect example is a week ago. After taking a 'shower' (room temperature water sprayed down from a makeshift shower nozzle that, with some ingenuity of Robbie's, is able to be used multiple times after, but now shampoo/conditioner/body wash) and heading back to my room, I see Tori laying on by 'bed' (Queen size mattress I took from a house the day after I moved in and made Andre and Beck carry it for me, since the others already have beds), with only a thin blanket covering her.

" _Why?" I ask, toweling off my hair, already dressed in the bathroom._

" _Just wanted to show you what it'll look like after we have sex." Tori answers simply, standing up and leaving, grabbing a robe on her way out to cover her almost nude body, save for a pair of underwear._

" _Is that my thong?" I ask, recognizing the dark purple garment._

On the other hand, Trina's had probably the biggest change. For the first month, she would watch me carefully, always a part of the same group as me when out on runs or anything, and making sure I was never alone, even having Cat share a room with me, when at the base. That changed, however, when I stopped Trina from entering a trapped doorway.

" _Hold up." I say, grabbing Trina's elbow._

" _What?" Trina asks, pulling her arm free._

" _I'm not the only one who knows how to protect a doorway." I tell her, pulling her back a few feet. "Watch." I say, firing a round from my rifle at the doorknob, causing the door to open and a small explosion to go off, getting hit by a bit of the wooden door frame._

" _How'd you know?" Trina asks, checking out my arm for where the wood frame grazed me._

" _Saw the wire wrapped around the doorknob. Figured it was nothing good." I fill in, heading for the now missing door and heading in, rifle up for anyone trying to kill me._

It was slow, but I realized that she started relaxing around me, starting to trust me and not thinking I was about to kill everyone.

Cat's the one who has changed a moderate amount. Not as much as Trina, but not as little as Tori.

Like with Trina, her attitude around me changed during a run. Unlike Trina however, I don't think it was for a good reason.

" _So, you ever kill a non-infected before?" Cat asks while she and I are on a quick sentry run, as Tori calls it. (Walking around the area, checking for anything out of place or any supplies/survivors.)_

" _Once." I answer honestly, watching the houses for any open windows. "Guy tried to grab me, telling me him and his 'gang' would love to enjoy me, so I stomped on his foot and shot him with his own handgun after grabbing it, knocking him to the ground with a groin kick first."_

" _No hesitation?" She asks, glancing at me from the corner of her eye._

" _None. Bastard was going to rape me and pass me along to his friends. He didn't deserve to live if he had no problem grabbing random women and doing who knows what with them." I tell her as we walk._

I can't explain it, but after that, she's been watching me. I can't put my finger on it, but it seems to be she expected me to either hesitate killing someone or feel bad about it after the fact.

As for the guys, they changed for the better, even if they do still tend to stare at my chest or picture Tori and I naked together.

Beck, though he doesn't seem to like how much Tori and I hang out, has become a decent enough friend, and reliable while on a supply run or something. Robbie, since he was the one who actually showed respect and goes out of his way to not stare at my chest or anything, has become a good friend. In fact the two of us often joke about not only his 'relationship' with Cat (I caught them having sex once and told them to go somewhere where the door actually closes), but my 'relationship' (flirtationship/teasing) with Tori.

Andre is kind of a mid ground, like Cat, but he doesn't seem to be cautious of me like Cat is.

" _So, you into chicks only." Andre comments while the two of us sit on the roof, a spare sniper rifle in his hands and my rifle in my own._

" _Yep." I answer, eyeing down the sight for any sign of infected._

" _You want to borrow one of my mags for when Tori won't stay in your room?" I hear him ask. Looking over, I see him giving me a small smirk before looking down the sight of the sniper rifle, laughing when he sees the glare I'm sending him._

" _You talk as if I need it." I counter, deciding to mess around with him, testing to see how he reacts._

" _Go Jade. Lucky you. I need the mags every night since Trina or Cat aren't interested." He tells me, looking back at me after not seeing any infected. "I gotta ask." He says, getting serious. "You aren't forcing anything with Tori, right? Everything is happening naturally?" He asks, sounding like a protective older brother, not the perv he was a second ago._

" _Nothing is forced. Got it? I don't do shit like that, and I can tell Tori doesn't either." I inform him, looking back to the road for infected._

" _Good. Because if you did…" He starts, taking a breath._

" _You'd kill me before I had a chance to run?" I ask, shrugging it off._

" _No, Trina would put a bullet through each bone of your body for hurting her sister." He tells me seriously, both of us looking at each other._

" _Good to know." I say, looking down the sight again._

After that, things have been, as he calls it, chill between us. We're friendly enough, but I can tell he still watches me. It's not out of distrust or something like Cat.

 **No POV**

"We got uninfected heading our way. Group of four." The group hear from Cat over the walkie talkies they all have. Beck and Jade head to the roof with Cat, while Trina and Andre head for the doors Cat directs them too, shotguns at the ready. Behind them stand Tori and Robbie, each with both signature handguns at the ready.

"Who are you?" Cat yells from the roof, rifle aimed at who seems to be the leader of the group, a blonde with curly hair and a curvy body, less so than Jade's or Trina's but more-so than Cat or Tori.

"You first. You're the one with the gun aimed on us." The blonde counters back, a blonde with straight hair placing her hand on her shoulder, the two twins by the look of them.

"She asked first." Jade yells down, her and Beck standing up to show that there are three guns aimed at them, Cat's seen thanks to the scope. "Tell us your names, Blondie, or I give that guy there an extra hole to fuck." She comments, aiming the gun at the curly blonde's forehead.

"Okay, okay. Relax. We're harmless." The guy, a brunette with a military styled hair cut intervenes, stepping in front of the blondes. "I'm Freddie. This is Carly, Melanie, and Sam." He introduces, pointing to himself, the brunette woman beside him, the straight haired blonde, then the curly haired blonde. "We're just passing through, trying to find a place to crash for the night." He says, getting Sam to calm down. At least somewhat.

"Not here." Trina says, pushing the door open with her shotgun and keeping it aimed on Sam, the one who seems most likely to pull out a gun and start shooting.

"And why the fuck not?" Sam counters, glaring at Trina. "What? Not enough room?" She mocks, ignoring the other three trying to calm her down.

"No, we have plenty of room." Andre chimes in, his shotgun a bit more relaxed in his hands. "We just don't know you or trust you." He says, glancing at Trina.

"Is there a place nearby that we'd be able to stay in then?" Carly asks, stopping Sam with a look. "It doesn't need to be super close, but we're tired and want to rest before moving on." She says, looking at Trina.

"Nowhere that the infected can't get to you." Jade answers from the roof. "I suggest you head East." She says, nodding to the left of them.

"Understood." Freddie says, him and Melanie guiding Sam away, Carly following suit.

"That was easy." Trina comments a few minutes later once all seven of them are in the common area, as it's become, a few minutes later after locking the doors.

"Yeah. Except for that Sam chick. She was about ready to start shooting." Jade adds, not liking the blonde.

"Freddie's kinda hot though." Cat says from her seat, the others looking at her. "What?" She asks, not understanding why they're looking at her.

"Never mind. Let's head to bed. We have an early day tomorrow." Trina says, sighing as she stands up and heads for the doors.

The next morning, after getting changed and collecting their guns, the four women meet at the back door, the guys behind them. "We'll be back in no more than six hours. Anyone comes close, watch them. Anyone tries breaking in, shoot them." Trina orders, Andre, Robbie, and Cat nodding in agreement as she, Tori, Jade, and Beck check their guns. "Let's move out."

Like usual, the group head for an area rarely checked. Instead of sticking within a few blocks a half hour walk away, they walk to a new neighborhood that takes them a good hour to walk to, no sign of infected. "Beck, you and Jade check that house. Tori and I got this one." She orders, pointing to a light green house with a broken front door first, then a white house to the left with the windows shattered. "Meet back here in an hour." She says, heading for the porch on the left, Beck and Jade heading to the one on the right.

"Anything?" Beck asks fifteen minutes after Jade splits to the right, heading up a flight of stairs.

"Nothing. Place has been cleaned out. You?" Jade asks, walking down the stairs, looking around for anything.

"Nothing. Just broken furniture." Beck answers, looking around. "You see any sign of an attic?"

"Yeah. Door's locked though. How about a basement?" Jade asks, checking a closet and finding nothing but dust.

"Flooded. Looks like a pipe burst. Flooded up to the top of the stairs almost." Beck answers, combing his hair back with his hand. "Want help checking the attic?" He asks, glancing out a window in case of anyone, or anything, passing by.

"Yeah. Why not. We can check in with Tori and Trina after." Jade says, leading Beck to the attic door.

Five minutes later, after Beck giving up and shooting the lock when nothing else seemed to work, Beck and Jade look around the musty attic, glad they have flashlights to see in the dark room. "No surprise. Nothng." Beck says, looking around. "Find anything?" He asks Jade, looking for her.

"I found some porn for Andre. Well, maybe Trina, actually." Jade says, laughing a bit. "Unless Andre's into staring at naked dudes?" She asks, showing Beck the cover of a gay porn magazine.

"Nope. He's not a fan of naked dudes. Only naked chicks." Beck answers, laughing along with Jade.

A few minutes later, Beck and Jade are in the other house, finding Tori and Trina in the kitchen, going over a small pile of food and water. "More than we found." Jade comments, sitting beside Tori.

With a sigh, Tori fills in what all she and Trina found, unaware of the 'guests' stalking towards the group of four. "Put your guns on the table, get up, and walk to the sink with your backs to us." A male voice says, making the four-some turn their attention to the voice.

"NOW!" The other, a female, demands, her assault rifle aimed at Beck.

Doing as told, the four of them put their guns, not counting the second gun Tori has hidden under her jacket and the handgun Beck started keeping with him, on the table and head for the sink, their backs to the duo in the doorway. "Who would've thought?" Trina asks, watching as Tori and Beck slip their handguns out and gently place them on the counter, being careful not to make a sound. "The two of you seemed so nice yesterday." She comments, looking over her shoulder, watching as the duo grab their guns and supplies.

"Yeah Freddie. Melanie. Can't say I expected you to be the psycho blonde." Jade throws in, smirking as Beck slowly moves to grab his handgun.

"Should've let us crash with you. We might not've killed you." Melanie says, her voice lighter than her sister's.

"Sure, and Beck gets his cock sucked by me every night." Jade jokes, sarcasm thick. "That reminds me. Beck, why don't you give Melanie there something to swallow?" She asks, sharing a smirk with him.

With quick reflexes, thanks to Cat and her yoga training and Tori with her gun training, both Beck and Tori grab their guns, turn around and aim them at the duo, Jade and Trina turning around with throwing knives, courtesy of Jade, in hand. "Put everything down, including your guns, or we shoot." Tori tells them, aiming her gun at Melanie, Beck aimed at Freddie.

"You think you're faster than us?" Freddie asks, scoffing at the four in front of him.

Not giving them time to answer, he lifts his gun up and starts shooting, giving the other four time to duck and run, Tori firing a few rounds into Melanie, shooting her twice in the chest and once in the neck, Beck doing the same after covering behind a counter, shooting Freddie in the chest and arms.

"Mel." Freddie says, seeing the blood squirt out of Melanie's neck, her body motionless.

"You know what this tells me?" Jade asks, grabbing Freddie's gun and aiming it at Freddie. "Sam isn't the bitchy twin." She says, firing a round into Freddie's head, killing him.

"This is going to come back and bite us in the ass, isn't it?" Tori asks, watching as her sister and Beck collect the guns and ammo from Freddie and Melanie.

"Big time." Jade answers, looking away from the blood pouring out of the bodies and collecting their supplies.

 **Who saw Freddie and Melanie as the ones to get killed? I'm sure some of you expected Sam to try something over Melanie too, huh? Hope I surprised some of you. Or most of you, really.**

 **In this,** _ **'iCarly'**_ **never happened. The zombie outbreak happened prior to either show starting, so nothing is canon. Unless you count the cannon Jade's loading up with Freddie's body at the moment.**

 **Any guesses as to how Sam and Carly will react to finding Freddie and Melanie dead? And who thinks Sam and Carly might join the survivors?**

 **Thank you for reading. Hope you liked it and leave a review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	9. Chapter 9

**It's been a while. Longer than I intended to be, even though it's kind of par for the course with me as of late, but I'm back.**

 **This chapter takes place shortly after the last, and we find out about any kind of fallout from what Tori, Jade, Trina, and Beck did in self-defense last chapter.**

 **Hint for a future chapter: Someone from a previous chapter will be seen again, and hinted at slightly in this chapter.**

 **Warning: Cat's a bit more OOC than usual towards the end of this chapter. Things will be explained next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **,** _ **'iCarly'**_ **, or any characters. Just the OCs we've seen in earlier chapters, and we'll hear about again in this chapter. One of them, anyway.**

 **No POV**

"Let's collect whatever we can and head back. We'll need to tell the others about this." Trina says, grabbing their supplies and leaving, Jade and Beck collecting what they can from Freddie's and Melanie's corpses.

"Who knows? Maybe Carly and Sam are as bad as them, so we'll have to watch them as well." Tori informs as they leave the house and head towards their base.

"From what we've seen, Freddie and Melanie aren't exactly survivors, so to speak. Maybe Carly and Sam are as skilled as them." Beck chimes in, watching the surrounding area for anything.

"Yeah, but they'll be pissed when they find the bodies. Let's hope they don't figure out we were connected." Jade adds, gun at the ready.

As the four walk down the street, a fifth person watches, a smirk on their face, a particular interest in Jade and how close she's standing to Tori. "Wonder what'll happen when blondie's sister finds out?" The mysterious person, their hair past their shoulders and in an unwashed ponytail, comments with a smirk.

An hour later, the group enter the school, Trina telling the others to meet in the gym.

"What's with the extra guns?" Andre asks once he walks to the stage, seeing the three extra guns and extra supplies.

"Remember the blonde and guy from yesterday?" Trina asks, setting a bag on the stage, the supplies they took from Freddie and Melanie.

"Sam and Freddie?" Cat asks, raising an eyebrow at the question.

"Freddie, yes. Sam, no." Trina corrects. "Freddie and Melanie apparently followed us, and when they found us alone, they threatened to kill us and take our supplies. I assume, anyway. They didn't exactly give details other than for us to give them our stuff."

"Where are they now?" Andre asks, watching as Trina and Tori sort through the supplies.

"Dead." Jade answers bluntly, picking up one of the guns. "Bitches weren't as fast as us, so we shot first. And the job was finished with this." She says, ejecting the clip and setting it on the stage again after ejecting the bullet in the barrel.

"Were they alone?" Robbie asks after a few moments of silence.

"That we saw, yeah." Beck answers, sighing. "I looked around the area as we left, so did Jade, and neither of us saw anything or anyone." He says, sitting down by the stage.

"Shit's going to hit the fan. In no time, huh?" Cat asks, looking at Jade. "Did you even try to talk to them? Or did you just shoot, not giving a damn?" She asks, glaring at Jade.

"Hey, we gave them a chance, but all they did was aim their guns at us and get ready to shoot." Trina says, stepping in front of Cat. "And no, she didn't just shoot. WE gave them a chance, and they went to shoot. We dodged, then shot." She says, blocking Cat's view of Jade.

"She's trouble, Trina." Cat says, turning and leaving.

"What is with her?" Trina asks, shaking her head at Cat's odd action.

After a moment of tense silence, the remaining six shake their heads and get to business, putting the extra ammo, guns, and supplies away before going their separate ways, Tori and Jade to the close combat room to sharpen their blades, Andre and Beck to the weapons room for inventory, Trina to the workout room to train on the bag, and Robbie to find Cat.

"What's with you and Jade? Did she do something?" Robbie asks, finding Cat on the roof with her sniper rifle watching the ground around the front of the school.

"Did Trina send you?" Cat asks, not looking at Robbie.

"No, no one sent me or knows I'm here. Just us." Robbie says, kneeling beside Cat. "Tell me. Did something happen that we don't know about that would make you not trust Jade?" He asks, staying behind a raised pillar in case of any bandits or raiders on the ground seeing him.

"No. I just don't like something she told me." Cat answers simply, scanning the area.

"What did she tell you? When?" Robbie presses, curious.

"The run we did a few months ago, just me and her checking the area. I asked her if she's ever killed a non-infected, and she didn't hesitate to answer yes. She said it was self-defense, that the guy was going to take her to a group to use her as a cock sleeve, but I don't believe her." Cat answers simply. "What's to stop her from killing any of us while on a run, and tell the others we tried something, huh? And clearly she did something to Tori. Fucking bitch has Tori eating out of the palm of her hand. Or her cu…"

"Hey, whoa." Robbie says, interrupting Cat. "What makes you think she's lying and might turn on us?" He asks, surprised by her out of character personality shift.

"She was a lone survivor for how long? And do we know anything about her past, from before all this? No. She only gives us small bits, nothing we can trust." Cat says, standing up and heading for the door leading into the school, leaving Robbie behind her.

"Okay, I get it. But she's been a huge help since she got here. Saved our asses out there a few times because she knew where to watch. And she's been teaching us." Robbie says, trying to get Cat to calm down and give Jade a chance.

"You fucking her too? You act like you owe here by defending her or something." Cat asks, glaring at Robbie, her rifle over her shoulder.

"No, I'm not fucking her. Trust me, you have a much better chance than Beck, Andre, and I combined." Robbie says, honestly denying the accusation. "Look, give her a bit more time. She's always with one of us, either me, Andre, Tori, or Trina, and she's always on supply runs with at least two of us anymore. If she tries anything, someone will stop her." He assures her, watching the barrel of her rifle, not liking that it's aimed at him because of how she's holding it and how she's standing.

"And what about at night?" Cat counters, resuming her trek into the school, Robbie quick to follow.

"We lock our doors from the inside, and only we have the keys, no copies. If she gets in, she'll have to either break in, break the door down, or shoot it. None of them are quiet, since we modified the locks ourselves, and she doesn't know how." Robbie says, comforting her. "Come on. Andre should be making dinner now." He says, double stepping to walk beside her.

"I don't need food. I need to fuck to get Jade out of my head." Cat says, grabbing Robbie by the crotch with her free hand. "Your room, or mine?" She asks, smirking as he hardens in her grasp.

 **And I'm ending here. Thoughts on the mystery person? Or what Carly and Sam will do when/if they find Freddie's and Melanie's bodies?**

 **Thanks for reading, hope you liked it and review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know I did history chapters already, but this one is a bit different since it shows an unseen moment after Cat joined the group months before Jade meets Tori and Trina.**

 **Thanks for the follows, faves, and reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters.**

 **Cat POV**

 **Four Months Before Jade Joins**

"Cat, you sure you want to go out on a solo run?" Trina asks as I load up my machine pistol and extra ammo, my rifle strapped over my back.

"I'll be fine, relax." I tell her, making sure the extra clips are full.

"We're still new to everything, and I don't want you getting hurt or anything, okay? Take Robbie, or Beck." Trina tells me, following me when I leave the weapons room.

"Relax, Trina. I'm not going far, and I know places to hide. Also, I know how to climb, and I know which buildings still have sturdy ladders to climb to the roof. I'll be fine." I insist, heading down the hall. "And I'm going alone. Besides, Andre and Robbie are doing surveillance, Beck's helping Tori keep things organized and clean up, and you're jumping between them. I'm heading out so I can search for any available supplies." I say, heading for the side door we've gotten to using as our main door.

"Two hours. If you're not back in two hours, I'm looking for you." Trina informs, watching me leave.

"Understood." I say, giving her a two-finger salute as she closes the door behind her. "Funny, if Tori wanted to go on a solo run, you wouldn't be as quick to want her to stay, because she knows how to defend herself better." I mumble to myself, making sure that Andre and Robbie, who are watching from the roof, hear me as I leave, waving bye to them.

Remember where the others have checked, I go the opposite direction, heading past the small parking lot beside the school and turning into a small alley, watching the buildings and escape ladders. After checking a few houses, finding nothing, I slip into a broken window half a block from where I entered the alleyway, tensing when I hear laughter coming from a room, the noise faint but disturbing.

"Fuck, you have nice tits, girly." I hear a deep male voice say as I near the room.

"Please. Just let me go." I hear a frightened girl, no older than me, cry over his laughter.

"Where's the fun in that?" Creepy says, his voice louder as I sneak towards a broken wooden door. Looking through the gap between wood, I see a man in his late twenties, dressed only in a pair of gym shorts and a gun holster on his waist, standing above a young girl, her face tear stained and a hint of red mixed with her tears. "No, I'm going to enjoy you until I die from this fucking bite." He says, a creepy sneer on his face at first, his tone changing towards the end. When he turned around, showing her the 'fucking bite', I gasp silently at the nasty bite on his forearm, a good chunk missing. "And who knows, maybe I'll bite you after I turn. Unless I kill you first." He says, his tone back to that creepy sneer.

"Please." The girl cries, failing to stand up due to what I now notice is a clearly broken leg, crying out in pain when she falls back down, landing on the broken leg.

"Stop fighting, bitch." Creepy says, picking her up by the collar of her shirt and smacking her, watching her fall back to the ground. "Now, let's see what those tits look like without clothes." He says, ripping her shirt and bra off. "Ooh, I knew they'd be nice." He says, his comment making me angry.

"No!" The girl yells, pushing him away when he picks her up again to take off her pants and panties.

"Fuck!" Creepy says when she kicks him between the legs, making himself drop her. "Fuck it. You'd still be a nice fuck as a corpse." He says, pulling out his gun and shooting her, licking his lips at her nude corpse, her blood forming a puddle from the exit wound on the back of her head.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I yell, kicking the door open and aiming my pistol at him, my hand shaking.

"You want some too, little girl? Not as big as I like, but I'm sure you're nice and tight." Creepy says, his free hand playing with his erection. "You want to die like her, or just take those jeans off and bend over for me?" He asks, over confident that he'll get laid.

"Move, and I drop you." I say, my voice wavering slightly.

"Yeah, doubt it." He says, moving towards me.

"Stop." I say, shooting him in the knee, staring at him.

"Fucking whore." He says, aiming his gun at me.

Before he can shoot, I fire my gun again, firing a few rounds into his chest, dropping my gun when he falls over, his blood puddling around him slowly. "Oh, my God." I say, bending over and throwing up, turning my back to the two corpses and coughing, spitting the rest of my puke out of my mouth. "Oh, my God." I repeat, crying.

Half an hour later, after I've cleaned myself up and aired out a little, I head back to the school, willing myself to stop shaking and calm down to convince everyone nothing happened while I was out.

"You're early. Everything okay?" Trina asks when I enter the school.

"Yeah, not much on the nearby street. A few things, but I left it for now. Not enough room to carry extra supplies." I shrug her off, heading for the weapons room.

"Okay. Well, where'd you go? We'll head over later to check it out." Trina says, jumping back when I turn around and yell 'No!'. "What? What's wrong?" She asks, instantly worried.

"Nothing." I say, too quickly, calming myself down by breathing slowly. "It's nothing. I'm just tired, and I want to relax." I say, sounding calm.

"Okay, fine. Just tell me what street you checked out, and I'll take Andre with me." Trina shrugs, watching me cautiously.

"Uh, I didn't see the name." I lie, heading for the weapon's room. "I'll show you tomorrow." I tell her, entering the room.

"Okay, enough lies." Trina says, closing the door behind her. "What happened, and tell the truth. Now." She says, not giving me a chance.

"I shot someone, okay?" I tell her, shaking slightly as I put my machine pistol on the table. "He was about to rape this girl, and I stopped him, but not after he shot her in the head and planned to rape her corpse." I say, leaning against the table for support.

"You did what you had to do, Cat. It's okay." Trina says, taking my rifle off and setting it on the table before pulling me into the hug.

"No, it's not. Trina, I killed a man. Not an infected, a living man." I say, pulling myself free of her. "It doesn't' matter that he was going to rape and or kill me. All that matters was that I killed him."

"It does so matter. It was self defense, Cat. Him or you, and he clearly didn't deserve to live if he was going to act like that." Trina tells me, grabbing my face and holding it, making me look at her. "You helped, okay? Don't forget that." She says, trying to soothe me.

"I fucking hate when people die. You know that. That's why I haven't shot anything, even infected, since this all started. Okay?" I say, pulling free of her. "I hate death, even when they're walking around and it's the only way to survive. You can't expect me to be okay with killing a man, regardless of what he was about to do." I tell her, walking past her.

"What is this about? You never told us, any of us, why you're so against killing. Even those things. Why?" Trina asks, pulling me back.

"You remember my brother? The crazy one in and out of mental hospitals since before I was born, since he was six?" I ask, staring at her. The intensity in my eyes catching her off guard. "He was a killer. Little known fact, I know. But it's true. He's killed a few people, his illness the one to blame. But he's killed for no reason and has had no problem doing it in front of me. So yeah, I'm a little messed up now, and I hate killing because of it. Happy now?" I ask, pushing her away and leaving, slamming the door behind me.

 **Kind of long winded, just for the ending. Hope it wasn't too random.**

 **And I know this might clash with what Cat has done in the past, since I've made it a little obvious that she's killed infected, though in here she said she's against even that. It'll be explained next chapter, since I have a plan for that to be the changing point of this fic.**

 **Oh, and happy Valentine's Day and Ash Wednesday to those who celebrate them, if anyone celebrates Ash Wednesday here. This is kind of connected to Valentine's Day. The Valentine's Day Massacre, and a Valentine killing someone. (Does that make sense to anyone?)**

 **Thank you for reading, hope you liked it and review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the month long absence. No excuses.**

 **Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews. This chapter takes place a few weeks after the last, and we see Carly and Sam again, as well as someone from Jade's past. We also see, unfortunately, some character death. This time, from the survivors themselves, not people they met on their journey.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **, the characters, just a couple of OCs we'll see here.**

 **No POV**

For the past few weeks, Jade's new 'family' have gotten into a rhythm. Early morning, they all wake up and grab a quick bite to eat before heading out. On average, Cat stays behind with Robbie and usually Andre, except on the few occasions where Beck would go and Andre would stay, to do supply runs and rout any infected they come across.

Across town, in what used to be Jade's house before taken over by raiders before they themselves were killed and their supplies taken, sits Jade's ex Bobby, her hair now much longer than when the outbreak started, her back resting against the headboard of Jade's bed. Across from her, on a desk chair and a chair from the dining room, sit Carly and Sam, the two long-time friends staring at Bobby.

"When the hell are we going to get those fuckers who killed my sister and Freddie?" Sam asks, irritated, as she stands up and kicks the dining chair back into Jade's wooden desk. "And why the fuck are we hiding out in her house?" She asks, pulling a handgun out of the holster to her waist and firing a round into the picture of Jade on the wall by her window, putting a hole in the wall and shattering the glass.

"First, we're biding our time. I have something planned, and I'm not rushing it, so calm the fuck down before I put you down." The heartless brunette answers, aiming her own gun at Sam. "Second, don't shoot shit. You waste not only ammo, but alert the fuckers shambling around outside." She says, pulling a second gun out and aiming it at Carly, who was about to pull a gun on Bobby.

"What exactly are we waiting for, then?" Sam asks, sitting down but looking no calmer than when she pulled the trigger.

"A friend. He's planting something at a familiar place and we're waiting until he gives the all clear." Bobby answers, setting her guns down and putting her hair in a ponytail. "Now, while we wait, when was the last time you two went down on each other?" She asks casually, stripping her ratty jeans off, showing her lack of panties.

"None of you business, bitch." Sam answers quickly, glaring at the woman on the bed.

"Good point. Eat me out. I'm horny, you two are hot. Get to it." Bobby orders, aiming her guns at Carly and Sam again, smirking when Carly hesitantly gets off the desk chair and moves over to Bobby, a habit she's gotten used to over the last month when she joined Bobby and was first forced to go down on the slightly older woman at gunpoint.

 **Trina POV**

"Cat, down!" I yell, making Cat duck as she reloads her rifle, a zombie rushing towards her.

"That's the last of them, right?" Tori asks from beside me, checking on Cat as the smaller girl brings her rifle back up to check the distance.

"Looks like it." Cat says, scanning the area, and lowering her rifle. "Why are we all out here, anyway? Why did you tell all of us to come out here for this run?" She asks me, shouldering her rifle.

"I got word from an old friend about a horde nearby and a good amount of ammo supply." I answers, holding up my walkie. "Looks like he was only right about one thing though." I mumble, seeing the lack of ammo in the building we were sent to.

"Who else knows our frequency? We change that every other day." Tori asks as we leave the rundown three story building and head back towards our base.

"Think back to everyone that was with us when we started." I tell her, smirking a bit as we walk home.

"Really? You still talk to _him_?" Tori shudders, grimacing at the thought.

"Hey, like him or not, he was a great ally and an even better lay." I say casually, shrugging my shoulders.

"Only you would know about that last part." Tori counters, bumping her shoulder into mine. "Besides, how could I like the guy that kept asking for a threesome with a pair of sisters? Especially after he found out I'm as interested in dicks as Cat is mass murder of innocents?" She adds, sighing.

"It was one time, and he stopped when you promised to cut his dick off." I brush off, unaffected.

"You're talking about Ryder, aren't you?" Cat chimes in, shaking her head. "All that guy cared about was getting laid and impressing women to get laid. I don't know why you still talk to him." She says, scanning the area for infected.

"Someone want to fill me in?" Jade asks, walking beside Tori.

"Just Trina's ex who thought with his dick, killed every infected he could to try to impress a woman, and hated pretty much any guy that got close to a woman." Beck chimes in from behind the group, listening to the conversation. "Anyways, you sure this is the location?" He asks me, scanning the area like Cat.

"It's what he said. South main street, behind the old courthouse. There are only two buildings that fit that, and the other was destroyed when some raiders decided to fry some infected and innocents who wouldn't put out." I answers, forcing the memory of those fuckers out of my head.

"Try to get a hold of him. Maybe he got the location wrong." Robbie suggests, walking beside Cat.

"Sure." I say, checking my walkie. "You, Daniels, you there?" I ask into it, not getting a response. "You there Daniels?" I ask multiple times, checking random frequencies. "Dammit." I say, checking the last frequency.

"Kinda busy, Treen. What's up?" Ryder answers, surprising me.

"You sure you had the right building for the ammo supply? We just checked it and there was nothing but infected." I ask, wondering why he switched frequencies.

"Guess someone got to it first." Ryder answers, distracted. "You on your way back to the school?" He asks, making everyone stare at the walkie in confusion.

"Yeah. Should be there in about fifteen. Why?" I ask slowly, not liking his question.

"I'm heading over. Wanted to see about hooking up for old time's sake." Ryder says, sounding somewhat out of breath now.

"I'll let you know when we get there. Why are you so distracted?" I ask, not bothering to humor him anymore.

"Just taking care of something for my sister." Ryder says, ending the conversation.

"Barbie? Why are you helping her? Ryder? Hello?" I ask, not getting a response. "Why the hell would he help his bitch of a sister Barbara?" I ask, looking to Tori.

"No idea. I thought she died when this happened. She was never one for survival." Tori answers, a hint of distaste for Barbara.

"Barbara?" I hear Jade whisper. "You said her last name is Daniels?" She asks, looking at me and Tori.

"Yeah, why?" Tori asks, confused by Jade's eagerness for the girl's identity.

"Because I know that bitch. She's my ex." Jade says, making all of us stop, remembering a quick version of the story Jade told us about how she became a lone survivor.

"Fuck." We all say before running for our base.

"So, I'm not the only one thinking horrible shit, right?" Beck asks, over running us and leading the charge. Within five minutes, the seven of us run to our base, out of breath, before we stop. "Who the hell is that?" He asks, seeing an unknown redhead standing in the doorway.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Jade yells, hand ready to aim her gun if need be.

"That's not necessary information." The redhead answer back. "Bobby left something for you in the gym though, Jade." She says, smirking at Jade before pulling out a handgun from behind her back and aiming it at Tori.

"Drop it, now!" I yell, aiming my own handgun at her, the others doing the same.

"Boom." Redhead says, laughing as she goes to pull the trigger, laughing as the six of us, Cat just glaring at the redhead, open fire on her.

"Crazy bitch." Andre says, walking over to her corpse, Beck and Robbie behind him. "Suicidal, as well. Gun wasn't loaded." He yells back to us a minute later.

"What was with her saying 'boom'?" Tori asks, staring at the school. "What was Ryder known for using, Trina?" She asks, fear in her voice.

"Explosives. Homemade explosives." I answer, standing still. "RUN!" I yell at the guys, eyes widening.

Before they have a chance to move, multiple explosions going off, destroying the school and anything, anyone, closer than twenty feet past the doors, the rest of us getting knocked back in the explosion.

 **Anyone see Ryder making an appearance, or any of the twists I've revealed in this chapter?**

 **My original idea for the death of the guys involved a shootout, but I figured that would put the others at risk too, and I have a different plan for them, so I added Ryder, made him Jade's ex's brother, and gave him a penchant for explosives.**

 **Not too out of it, I hope?**

 **If anyone has any questions, feel free to ask them. I'll answer them to the best of my ability (some parts of this weren't fully planned out, if I'm being honest) next chapter.**

 **Hope you liked it and leave a review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the follows, faves, and reviews. This chapter takes place where the last left off, and has a showdown. If anyone noticed, I changed part of the summary since this isn't as close to my original zombie apocalypse fic as I intended, and there's a distinct lack of sex (shown anyway) so I took that off.**

 **This story is going to be wrapping up soon too. After this chapter, maybe two or three, four at most, then I'm moving on to something else. The reasoning is because I feel, after dealing with Bobby/Barbara/Barbie (sorry, by the way, for any confusion with her and her name), there's not much else for them to worry about, other than surviving the zombie apocalypse.**

 **And to explain real quick about the mysterious redhead from last chapter that Bobby sent in to die, basically, she's just a random OC not based on anyone. I made her a redhead because brunette or blonde was too overdone for random OCs for me.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **,** _ **'iCarly'**_ **, or any characters or locations. Just the OC Bobby.**

 **No POV**

Shortly after the main explosions went off, killing the guys and destroying or damaging anything too close, small explosions start going off from the few gas cans left around the building, and one slightly larger explosion from Jade's bike going up, the four girls sitting in stunned silence after getting up from the first explosions.

"What the fuck?" Cat asks, eyes on the burning bodies of her dead friends, eyes locked on Robbie's. "He blew up our base. Why?" She asks more to herself than aloud, shaking her head as she mumbles under her breath.

"It's bad enough she used some random woman to deliver her message, but blowing up our base and killing the guys? She is severely twisted." Jade asks, moving to her knees, shaking her head at the destruction.

"We have to go." Trina says, trying to pull Cat up before moving to Tori, her actions shaking Jade out of her shock long enough to help.

"Our friends." Tori says, tears welling in her eyes.

"We'll mourn then soon. But we have to leave. Now. That explosion alerted a horde, and they're on their way now." Trina says, seeing the group of infected in the distance, the form getting larger with each passing second. "Come on. I know a place we'll be safe at." She says, dragging Tori behind her as Jade does the same for Cat.

"Where are we going?" Jade asks quietly, the only one other than Jade able to focus on the mission at hand and not the loss of their family.

"Just follow me. Okay?" Trina says, guiding the others with her as she jogs through side streets, eventually stopping at a small house no more than a hundred yards away from their base/home.

"What is this place?" Jade asks, holding the decaying door open so Trina can guide Tori and Cat in, careful to close the door since it's only hanging on by one nail in the bottom hinge.

"An old boyfriend's place. He moved out of state a few months before this started, it no one moved into it since. And based on the looks of this place, it's been abandoned for years." Trina says softly, guiding Tori and Cat to a moldy couch, their only option.

"I'm going to check for a bed for them to lay on. They look like they need it." Jade says softly, staring at Tori for a moment before heading up the stairs, careful about not making too much noise.

 **Jade POV**

"Found one. A Queen, by the looks of it." I tell Trina after walking down the stairs. After helping Tori and Cat to the bed, leaving their guns beside them, we head to a smaller room next door. "From what you know about Ryder and his love of explosives, you think there's anything left?" I ask once we get somewhat comfortable.

"No. He was good at small explosives that did damage. Based on the number of explosions we saw, and heard, anything left is most likely destroyed are burned beyond recognition." Trina answers, sighing. "Why would he do that for her? He hated Barbie, he said." She asks, eyes on the wall separating our room and the one Tori and Cat are in.

"They never got along, but always felt like the owed each other something because their parents were abusive and they took care of each other. Somehow, that lead to them doing what the other wanted. And, with Bobby's attitude and thinking she's the boss of everything, no doubt that took over her relationship with her brother, and now he's another puppet for her to play with until she's bored with him." I point out, knowing her well from our time together.

"You don't seem like the type to be used, so why were you with her? Let alone for as long as you were?" Trina asks me, turning her attention to me.

"She was my first girlfriend, the one that helped me realize I'm into girls and not guys. But she never wanted it to be known, and I went along with it because my father would've cut me off, and at the time, I needed the money and support. And at first, she wasn't like that. It wasn't until later that she started showing hints of her true self." I answer honestly. "But when this all happened, her true self came out without any sign of her fake self. She started ordering us around, acting like we owed her when she didn't do shit to help us survive. Wouldn't let anyone else touch the guns, ammo, or supplies unless we were out on a supply run, and she stayed back at our makeshift base." I say, my voice getting lower as I remember. "And when we lost the last of our friends, she was so heartless about it. She didn't care that he was dead, just that there was one less mouth the feed and more ammo for her to horde. I couldn't handle it anymore."

"And that was when you set that trap to leave her fending for herself after taking her bike and some supplies?" Trina asks, an attempt to fill the silence.

"Yeah. I found her body, or who I thought was her anyway, a few days later, dead with bite makes and her head barely attached anymore. I thought everything was fine, but apparently the bitch survived and was planning on getting back at me for leaving her to die. Bitch never could handle things by herself." I say, letting out a long sigh and standing up. "Just so you know, when we find this bitch, she's mine. Do what you want to Ryder, but leave her to me." I tell Trina, my tone dark before I leave and make my way into the other room to sit with Tori and Cat until they wake up.

'When I'm through with you, you'll be a literal puppet.' I promise in my mind, already making plans on how to string Bobby up.

 **Not much happening in this one, just them finding a temporary base and some history mixed in with them waiting.**

 **Next chapter will have the confrontation between the Sobrevivientes and Bobby's and her minions. Warning: It will involve a lot of character death, and it'll be violent. I make no promises on survivors, putting that out there now.**

 **Thank you for reading, hope you liked it and review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the delay. No excuses.**

 **Thanks for the follows, faves, and reviews.**

 **As I said last chapter, this is the first of three with the confrontation between the surviving members of Sobrevivientes and Bobby's crew. It was originally going to be one chapter, but I decided to split it into two. The next chapter will be a quick chapter with the girls having one last night together before they take care of Bobby and the others. And though they aren't a pairing, Cat and Trina help each other with some stress relief in a neighboring room to Tori and Jade's stress relief.**

 **It's the best I can do with my promise of smut for this fic.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **,** _ **'iCarly'**_ **, or any characters.**

 **No POV**

It's been two weeks since Jade's ex blew up the base, killing Beck, Andre, and Robbie, and putting Cat and Tori into a new catatonic state. A week after the explosion, Tori was the first to come out of it, walking around the small house and eating/sleeping with Jade or her sister, but not saying anything.

Cat, likewise, doesn't say anything. Unlike Tori, Cat stays in the small bedroom, staring out the window and barely sleeping, thinking back to the day she lost the guys.

"Sam and Carly are out looking for us." Jade says, fourteen days after the explosion, slipping into the house and barricading the door shut behind her, Tori's guns strapped to her hip.

"How do you know?" Trina asks, staring at the other woman, giving her a curious glance when she notices how out of breath Jade is. "What happened?"

"I just saw Sam by the school, sifting through the remains of the building. I overheard her talking to Cat through a walkie talkie about how there's no sign of us, and that the guys' bodies are missing." Jade answers, silently nodding with the older Vega, both not wanting to talk about what they did for the guys a few days ago after the fires died down. "Even though there aren't any flames anymore, it's still a hot place to hide out at. I had to hide in the building when Sam started walking by so she didn't see me."

"What all have you heard?" Trina asks, watching as Jade wipes her brow and sits down beside Trina.

"Like we thought, their holed up at my old house. And it's not just the four of them." Jade answers, unzipping and removing her leather jacket, the heat too much for her. "Seven total. Carly, Sam, Bobby, Ryder, two guys named Steven and Danny, and another woman. I didn't catch her name though." She fills in from what she heard Sam say.

"Fuck." Trina says, leaning back against the damaged couch. "What do you suggest?" She asks, eyes closed.

"We scout the place." Cat says, her voice scratchy. "Find out what, if any, patterns they have, and where and when they rest. Then we can make a plan." She says, handing Jade a bottle of water, one of the few they have left from the rare supply run they were able to make over the last couple of weeks.

"Where's your old house at?" Trina asks, looking between Cat and Jade.

"You can't miss it." Jade says, standing up and walking towards the stairs. After leading the other two, Tori still resting, to the attic, she points out a large building from the window. "West Manor. Home of the West family since we had the money."

"How is she living there? It looks like it's barely standing." Trina asks, seeing that more than a third of the building is damaged and falling apart, the rest of it looking close to collapsing.

"My room's on the left side of the building, the part still standing." Jade explains. "She's there, I know it. And from what I can see from here, there's plenty of room for the other six, plus who knows what else." She says with a sigh.

"What's her specialty?" Cat asks, staring at the building.

"Ordering people around. I doubt she's learned to use a gun since she faked her death." Jade informs, crossing her arms as she stares at her old house. "At best, she'll have something as a last ditch effort to save her ass. We'll need to take them out, one by one." She says, turning to face Cat. "And I don't mean knock them out. We'll have to kill them. All seven of them." She says, locking eyes with Cat.

"Only four will walk out alive." Cat assures, nodding with Jade.

"Then let's learn what we can." Trina says, leading the other two downstairs where they find Tori getting out of the room she shares with Jade.

For the next week, thanks to their scopes and a pair of binoculars Jade found in the wreckage of the school, survived by the explosions knocking parts of the walls and ceiling around it, protecting it from the flames, they find out what the need. Steven, Danny, and Ryder stalk the outside of the dilapidated house, taking watches to keep an eye on the perimeter. Inside, from what they could see from the windows, the note how Carly, Sam, and the mysterious girl walk around the house, and Bobby only seen in Jade's old room.

"Any suggestions on a plan?" Tori asks, the four of them sitting in their new living room, getting hungry since they haven't been able to find much food or water over the last few weeks.

"From what I've noticed, there tends to be a three to four minute wait between when each of the guys pass the door. If we're quiet enough, we can take them out and hide their bodies in the large bush beside the house, making sure they don't make a noise and alert any others." Jade suggests.

"What about the thee inside? Won't they notice anything from the windows?" Trina asks, looking over the hand-drawn plan of the house Cat drew after their first day.

"No. The downstairs windows are too dirty for them to see anything out of clearly. And if we're quiet enough, they won't see us as we sneak up and we don't use the guns until we're inside." Cat replies. "Once we get in, Tori and Jade go in first. Trina and I will cause a momentary distraction around the back of the house and run to the front. You see any of them, drop them." She says, looking at Jade.

"And what about when we get to Bobby? What do we do then?" Tori asks, looking at Jade as well.

"She's mine." Jade answers, certain.

"Tomorrow morning. Dawn." Trina says, standing up and heading to bed, Cat following suit.

"We avenge the guys." Tori says, standing up and grabbing Jade's hands, guiding her to 'their' room.

 **That's the end of this one. I'll try to have the next chapter out by the end of next week at the latest.**

 **Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it and review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the long, even if not as long as usual, delay. I guess I should stop saying that, since by now I've probably made it clear I don't have a schedule for writing and updating, huh?**

 **Thanks for the follows, faves, and reviews.**

 **Okay, I lied again. No smut. The reason is I decided to write this while in a state of mind where I don't feel like writing smut. That might come in a later chapter, such as after this or the epilogue. I honestly can't promise it at this point. So if you were looking forward to some Jori/Catrina loving, sorry to disappoint.**

 **A final note, I lost the guide sheet I wrote for myself for characters in Bobby's camp, and weaponry each character had. And instead of going back and looking it up, I just started writing this. So if there's any continuity issues, all me.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except for Bobby. All other characters owned by Nickelodeon.**

 **No POV**

"Everybody ready?" Trina asks as she and her sister prep their guns, checking them for ammo and making sure everything's in its place.

"Ready." Cat says, loading her sniper rifle and aiming down the sight before resting it over her shoulder, a pair of Robbie's glasses, that were found in the rubble of their old base, resting atop her head before she puts them over her eyes, the lenses knocked out in the explosion.

"Ready." Jade says, sliding her katana in its sheath around her waist and grabbing her assault rifle.

"Let's put an end to this." Tori says in finality, her own sword in hand and one of her handguns in her free hand, the four of them looking between each other.

"Then let's go. Jade, lead the way. Tori, you and I will keep an eye out. And Cat, watch our backs until we get to Jade's old house." Trina directs, Tori, Jade, and Cat nodding in agreement before leaving, the three tanned ones following Jade's lead.

After a fifteen minute walk, with Tori and Jade silently taking down the few roaming infected they came across, the four stop outside the perimeter of the mansion-like house that Jade once lived in. "You see anyone?" Trina asks Cat, watching as Cat scans the area with her sniper rifle.

"Ryder and Steven. I guess they're more relaxed since last time we scouted the house. They're both sitting against the side of the house with their guns at their feet. Want me to take them out?" Cat asks, aiming at Ryder's head.

"Not yet. Look for the others first." Trina orders, watching for anyone herself, Tori and Jade doing the same.

"I got movement in the second floor. It's not Carly, Sam, or Bobby." Tori says, staying hidden in the decayed bush they're using as a barrier.

"Think we can lead them out here safely?" Trina asks, eyeing the second floor and seeing two other women in thirty second intervals of the window.

"Hope so. I don't see any guns on them." Cat informs, careful to keep her large gun out of sight of anyone.

"Take out Ryder, and Steven if you can. Hopefully, since you rifle still makes a pretty loud bark, it'll alert the others to investigate." Trina says, giving a nod to Tori and Jade to get their guns ready to be safe, Trina doing the same as Cat lines up her shot.

"Hey Jade. Bet I can take them both out in one shot." Cat says, smug as she glances at Jade briefly.

"If you take them both out without a second bullet, I'll let you play with my tits." Jade says, showing some doubt in Cat's accuracy and skill with the rifle to pull off that sort of shot.

"Oh, ye of little faith." Cat says, shifting slightly and pulling the trigger, the round going through Ryder's chest, a near heart shot, before going through him and through Steven's chest, leaving holes in both guys' chests and backs. "After we kill your bitch of an ex." She says with a smirk aimed at Jade.

"We'll deal with that later. They heard the shot." Trina alerts, aiming her gun at the door in time for the two women from the second floor burst through the door, running for Ryder and Steven. "Cat, cover me. Tori and Jade, head in and take out Carly and Sam." She orders, sprinting towards the two girls and aiming, dropping the first with a shot to the back of the head, causing the other to turn and duck, barely missing a shot from Cat.

As Trina and Cat make quick work of the other two and search the area for anyone or anything else that might've been alerted by the gunshots, Tori and Jade head to the front door, careful not to just run in and risk getting shot.

"Stick together. Don't want to risk anything." Tori suggests, not knowing Jade's house and, based on the destruction of the room they can see, what might be hidden in the debris.

"Keep your gun up. Save the sword for the head bitch." Jade says, nodding as she and Tori slowly make their way in and watch for any movement.

Shortly after entering, they hear footsteps from the neighboring room. Aiming her gun in front of her, Tori moves forward with Jade behind her, Jade's rifle searching behind and beside them as Tori scans the area in front of them.

"You're going to pay for killing my sister and Freddie." Sam says, stepping out from behind the wall, Carly beside her, both wielding assault rifles similar to Jades.

"They were going to kill us first. We were just faster with our guns." Jade says, aiming her gun at Sam as Tori aims hers at Carly, neither looking away. "Where's the bitch Bobby?" She asks, finger on the trigger.

"Your room. Not like you'll get to her." Carly says, showing Tori and Jade the small controller in her left hand. "She might be a major bitch, but she's not a dumb bitch. She knew you'd come here eventually. So she's made some preparations." She says with a smirk, pressing the button and causing a flash of light, temporarily blinding Tori and Jade since the flash was behind Carly and Sam.

"NOW!" Jade yells, seeing Trina and Cat before Carly and Sam blinded them, pushing Tori down in time for gunshots to ring out.

"FUCK!" Sam yells, hiding behind the wall. "Carly, you good?" She asks, looking for her brunette best friend.

"Doubt it." Cat says, grabbing Tori's handgun and firing a few shots into the couch Carly hid behind, a small smirk when Carly grunts from the shots and falls to the floor, two of the shots hitting her stomach and puncturing her lung.

"You're going to pay for that, bitch." Sam says, silently thanking Bobby for making Ryder make hand grenades for them. "All four of you will be dead in the next five minutes." She says, grabbing two of the homemade hand grenades and prepping them.

"Before you do anything stupid, do some simple math." Jade says, finally able to see. "There were four of us a moment ago. Now there's three. Why do you think that is?" She asks, helping Tori up and watching the wall Sam hid behind cautiously.

"Carly shot the bitch." Sam says, looking over the wall briefly to get an idea about where they are.

"Nope." Jade says, nudging Tori and Cat to follow her towards a small door connecting the living room and dining room. "Before we left, I told everyone about some of the secrets of the house. Secrets Bobby would only know if she searched the place." She says, a small smirk when Sam looks over the wall again and curses for not finding them. "So I doubt you know about the supply door Trina just used to get behind you." She informs before there's a gunshot and Sam falls over, a bullet in her head.

Before anyone can say or do anything else, the grenades go off, Sam priming them for a timer and, since she was unable to throw them before they went off and she didn't know if it was possible to stop the internal countdown.

"TRINA!" Tori yells, barely avoiding shrapnel and running to find her sister.

"I'm okay. I missed most of it." Trina pants out, sitting against a wall, some of the shrapnel getting lodged in her leg.

"You two go. I'll try to get the shrapnel out of her leg and bandage her up." Cat says, giving Tori back her gun and setting her rifle down beside Trina.

"Wait. Don't you think this is too easy?" Tori asks, stopping Jade from heading for the stairs.

"What do you mean?" Cat asks, pulling Trina's pants off carefully to inspect the damage.

"Think about it. If Bobby was so prepared, why were Ryder and Steven standing around with their guns at their feet? And the two girls from before, why didn't they have any guns or something? And Carly and Sam, why not have their guns up when we came in? Why keep them down and think only the flash would be enough? Something doesn't seem right, here." Tori points out, grabbing one of the guns Carly and Sam had and ejecting the clip, finding it empty before showing the others.

"The Queen doesn't like her Pawns." Bobby says from behind them, making Tori and Jade turn to face her. "You're right, Tori. This was too easy. And you're wrong Jade. I know the secrets of your house. I just didn't bother to tell those bitches." She says, a machine pistol aimed at Tori. "I'll give you one chance to kill your bitch and join me, or I'll kill all four of you." She says, smirking at Jade.

"Why would I be stupid enough to join you? So you can treat me like shit again? Leave me to die when I stop being useful to you?" Jade asks, lifting her rifle up and aiming at Bobby.

"Ah ah. I wouldn't do that. I'm still not the last one living." Bobby says cryptically. "Don't you find it odd that, none of us know how to set up a semi flash grenade, yet we had one to set off on you? Now, Jade, who de we know that excelled at using flash grenades?" She asks, watching her ex.

"Jon, but he's dead. You saw to that." Jade says, firing a burst of bullets, hitting Bobby's arm and making her drop her gun in pain.

"FUCKING WHORE!" Bobby curses, glaring at Jade. "Now you all die." She says before turning and running.

"Stay here with Cat and Trina. I'll be back." Jade says, moving to follow Bobby.

"Not alone." Tori says, going with Jade.

"This is my fight, Tori." Jade says, going back to her 'lone survivor' mindset.

"And she had a gun aimed at me, so it's mine now too." Tori dismisses, keeping in step with Jade. "Where do you think she went?" She asks, looking around for any possible traps.

"Knowing her, my old room. I'm sure she wants to have some 'fun' in there again." Jade answers, accepting Tori and leading her to the flight of stairs Bobby most likely would've taken. "You get the chance, no matter what, end the bitch." She tells Tori over her shoulder.

"You too." Tori says, pulling out her second handgun and keeping them both up in front of her.

 **Ending here, because who doesn't love cliffhangers?**

 **To explain how one of Jade's dead friend's specialties was uses against Jade and the others, we'll find out next chapter. Don't worry, it's not another thought dead member found alive.**

 **Thank you for reading, hope you liked it and review. And if there were any issues, concerning guns someone has or something, feel free to let me know.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Final chapter, not counting the epilogue. That might be where I finally make due on my promise of smut, since most of the drama will be done by then.**

 **Thanks for the follows, faves, and reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters, just the OC Bobby.**

 **Jade POV**

"Be prepared for anything. Got it?" I whisper to Tori as we ascend the stairs, cautiously making our way towards what once was my room.

"Got it." Tori whispers back, her eyes searching the path before and beside us as we climb, one handgun at the ready while the other is in its holster on her thigh.

The climb up the stairs was quick, nothing screaming 'trap' as we got to the second floor. Walking down the hallway, unsurprisingly, is another story. On either side are infected with their jaws held open with a makeshift bit like you would expect on a horse, their legs chained to random parts of the walls and doors, their arms reaching out to grab us.

"Kill them, or just head to your room?" Tori asks, getting ready to draw her sword, wanting to be as quiet as possible.

"No choice but to kill them on the way. Not unless we want to run and who knows what she might have set up that we'd miss if we ran." I answer, drawing my own sword. "You know the drill." I say, strapping my assault rifle to my back.

"Heads only, avoid the hands." Tori replies, holstering her handgun and wielding her sword with both hands. "Ready?" She asks, glancing at me.

"Ready." I answer, the both of us walking forward and swinging our swords, being careful not to hit each other and stop our momentum with each swing after taking off their heads and any hands that reach too close to us.

"Duck." Tori says, swinging at full force when one of the chains holding the infected in place falls from the decaying wall, giving it more of a reach for us.

"Thanks." I tell her after we clear the hallway, not seeing or hearing anything out of the ordinary. "Knew I should've got the room closest to the stairs, not the bathroom." I say, both of us putting our swords back in their sheathes after cleaning them off the best we could with clothes the infected we wearing.

"No arguments here." Tori says, eyeing the door in front of us.

"Come on in Jade. Jade's bitch. I feel so lonely in here." We hear Bobby say from behind the door.

"I'm not the bitch here." Tori says, angry, as she goes to open the door.

"Wait." I say, grabbing her hand before opening the door, getting my rifle ready. "Don't let her get to you. Keep a clear head, okay?" I tell her, nodding as she breaths and gets her handguns ready.

"Okay." Tori says, opening her eyes and looking calmer, both of us ignoring the laughter behind the door.

"Are you two just going to stay out there giving each other pep talks, or are you coming in?" Bobby asks before staring a countdown.

"I don't like the sound of that." Tori says, sharing a nod of agreement with me, before moving to open the door, waiting for my nod as I raise my rifle up, ready to shoot.

"Took you long enough." Bobby says, stopping her countdown at three. "Let's play a game." She says, showing us that she was prepared with an assault rifle of her own. "Bitch lowers her guns, and I don't put a hole in Jade's head." She says, looking at Tori.

"You want to stop calling me the bitch?" Tori asks, making no move to lower her guns, keeping them aimed at Bobby. "I'm not the one who seems to think Jade was in the wrong for leaving you to die so long ago. And somehow, you managed to get your brother, two women who were pissed at us for killing their friends before they killed us, and three other random people, to join your revenge plan, set up some traps in Jade's old house, just to what? Kill her?" She asks, scoffing.

"More than that." Bobby says, smirking at me. "Ryder and the others were pawns. Their death means nothing to me other than giving me something to do while I waited for Jade to get her pretty ass up here." She says, moving her rifle towards Tori. "You see, first, after I kill you and those other bitches downstairs, I'm going to have some fun with Jade. Like the old days, remember those?" She asks, glancing at me. "After our fun, I'm going to sell you, and the corpses of your pretty friends, to some bandits I met a few months ago. They've agreed to a trade. You four in place of me. And they don't mind corpses as long as they're hot and haven't decayed. As long as I don't shoot any of you in the head, and I leave Jade's and the other busty one's chests intact, as well as everything below the waist, they don't care about the stomachs, they'll have plenty of fun." She says, giggling.

"You are so fucking twisted, Barbara." I say, using her full name, knowing she hates it. "You sent five strangers, as well as your own family, to their deaths just to get back at me. And you honestly don't see the problem with selling us to some fucking bandits who have no problem fucking corpses? Are you that focused on your own survival?" I ask, aiming my gun at her stomach, a plan forming.

"Duh." Bobby says, shrugging. "Now, I'm bored with talking." She says, looking fully at Tori now.

"Before you shoot, I should probably point out your safety's on." I tell her, interrupting her and ignoring Tori's 'what the fuck' look. "Trust me. Aim for her legs." I whisper to Tori as Bobby checks her gun.

"Oh, nice try West." Bobby says, ignoring my smirk aimed her for being stupid enough to check.

"It is, actually." I say, pulling the trigger and putting three rounds in Bobby's stomach, Tori firing her guns and taking out Bobby's knees. "You're a dumb blonde, after all." I say, remember her original hair color when I first met her years ago.

"Why not her head or chest?" Tori asks, looking at me as Bobby lays dying on the floor, her rifle forgotten as she fails to stop herself from bleeding out.

"I know the bandits she was talking about. I also know how to send a message to them, telling them where there's a body ripe for the picking." I say darkly, watching as Bobby finally dies, her body going limp.

"We're selling her to them? I hate the bitch, but that's fucked up, Jade." Tori says, quick to try to change my mind.

"Relax, Tori." I say, smiling softly at her. "From what I can figure, she somehow managed to learn how to make flash grenades while watching Jon before she let him die. Unlike her, he actually taught me how to make frag grenades. I'm going to make as many as I can, set them up all over and around the house, set them on a timer, and when the bandits get here, send them all the hell with Bobby." I say, my smile forging into a smirk, her concerned face turning to a relaxed form.

"I was worried you were becoming her." She tells me as we leave, after I grab Bobby's gun, and make our way downstairs.

"How'd it go?" Trina asks, looking far too pale.

"Bitch is dead, and we're using her corpse to get rid of a group of raiders that rape and kill women before raping their corpses." Tori says, kneeling beside her sister. "How are you feeling?" She asks, eyes moving to where the shrapnel was embedded in her leg.

"Cat managed to get most of it out, but it's bad. A few seemed to have nicked an artery, and it won't stop bleeding." Trina says softly, tears in her eyes. "Take care of my sister and Cat, or I'll haunt you until the day you die." She tells me, pulling Tori into a hug.

"There's nothing that can be done to stop the bleeding at all?" I ask Cat, unable to look away from the sisters saying their goodbyes, much as Tori refuses to accept it.

"Other than cutting her leg off and cauterizing the wound? Nothing." Cat says softly, tears streaming down her face.

"As much as I don't want to die in Jade's old house, I don't have a choice." Trina says, keeping Tori in a hug. "I can't move, and I'll only weigh you three down if anything happens." She says, looking from Tori to me. "When I die, come back for me and bury me with the guys. Don't leave me where those fuckers can find me." She says, looking at me.

"Understood." I say softly, a few tears of my own streaming down my face.

 **That's it for this one. I didn't want to kill off Trina in this like I did my original zombie fic, but with shrapnel entering her leg and thigh, there's a strong chance an artery would be nicked, so I worked that in.**

 **Next, and final, chapter will have a minor time skip with a flashback or two. And I know it's messed up, but there are people that do in real life that do what the bandits I mentioned do in here, so I decided to have some fun and get rid of some twisted fucks.**

 **Thank you for reading, and I hope you liked it and review.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	16. Epilogue

**Probably not my best, but here's the epilogue. This takes place a few years after the last chapter ended, and we find out Trina's fate. Which I doubt is a surprise, but here we go.**

 **Thanks for the follows, faves, and reviews.**

 **Sorry this is so short.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORIous'**_ **or any characters.**

 **Tori POV**

Three years. It's been three long years since we buried Trina in the small school playground behind our old base, next to Beck, Andre, and Robbie. We stayed with her as she died, ignoring her attempts to have us leave. Even Jade stayed, telling Trina simply that we weren't leaving and we're blatantly disobeying her orders. Two hours later, she lay limp in my arms, and Cat nor Jade tried to get me to move.

Three days it took me to finally let her go, not eating and barely sleeping, for us to take her to the old base and bury her. After that, we went to our makeshift base and laid low, neither of us doing much of anything. Since I wasn't up for going anywhere, Jade went out to search for food as Cat and I stayed in the small house, me unable to do anything other than mourn and Cat not willing to do anything yet either, the pain strong with her as well.

It took me a month after before I was finally able to join Jade on her searches, and Cat a week before me. It didn't take long for us to realize things would never be the same, and for us to make decisions.

Decisions neither of us entirely liked, but realized they were necessary. At least for the time being.

A year after burying Trina, Cat left to be what Jade was before she joined us, a lone survivor. When we asked her why she was leaving, she told us she simply couldn't, the pain was too strong every time she looked at us. With hugs and empty 'see you laters', she left with a promise of saying alive as long as possible.

Four months later I cried as I put a bullet in her undead brain, mourning her death before the bullet left the chamber.

After that, I felt that I couldn't be around Jade anymore, my anger and pain telling her it was all her fault, that everyone would still be alive if she never decided to join us. I watched her leave, a sad nod of agreement on her face as she left, taking only her sword with her, her rifle and ammo with Cat's.

For another year and a half, I was alone as I survived, barely, in the apocalyptic wasteland I have no choice but to call home. In that time, I felt I was nearly going insane from the lonliness I realized I forced onto myself when I forced Jade away, never being alone for so long before then.

A little over a month ago, Jade found me and joined up, noticing how I looked and refusing to leave me alone again. Since then, with her help, I was able to become myself, or as much as possible, and we found a new place to call home, a good sized apartment complex with a makeshift gate as barrier and no other survivors.

"We're out of food." Jade says, laying beside me on the dusty bed we call ours, neither of us willing to accept what that means for us.

"We have two choices then." I say, rolling to face her. "Either look for more, or move to another county or country and hope they have food." I offer, both of us knowing none of them are likely.

"Another county it is." Jade says, helping me up and for our makeshift transport, a pair of bicycles we modified with slightly larger wheels to cover more ground in less work.

We managed to find a nearby county with food, but there was a major downside to it. A group of raiders. We managed to kill them, but at a cost. Jade was too badly wounded, dying a few days after the last of the raiders were killed.

Now, almost four years after burying my sister, I'm alone and living in a small house with the only remaining thing of Jade's as a comfort, her sword.

Will I live much longer? I don't know. All I know is that I am what we became when this all began. A survivor.

A Sobreviviente.

 **Not my best ending, I'm sure, but I hope it works. I didn't want to kill of Cat and Jade, but for some reason, it seemed fitting. Originally, I was planning on Jade being the lone survivor again, but felt Tori would be a bit of a better match.**

 **Thank you for reading, and I hope you review.**

 **My next fic, not counting my new collection of prompts, will be continuing** _ **'Life Lessons'**_ **. Other than that, I have nothing planned other than the prompts and random one-shots I come up with.**

 **Blessed Be.**


End file.
